A Zanpakuto and a Hitai ate
by YoshiFurbyPhoenixGirl257
Summary: Itachi overlooked a tiny detail, and now the Soul Society is paying the price. AU The Shinobi of the Leaf now have learn the ways of the Shinigami and enter the Soul Society to clean up the mess. Nemucentric but MANY chars also have major appearances.
1. 1: The Shinigami

"Nemu! Eh, Nemu?! BLAST!" screamed the captain of the 12th division, as his long pale fingers furiously clattered over the controls of an incomprehensible gadget.

"DAMM IT!!" Mayuri Kutsuchi screeched, pounding his fist into his invention, effectively smashing it to bits. "GAH! Now what am I supposed to do??" wailed the head of Research + Development, shaking uncontrollably in absolute rage.

A slight, practically undetectable rustle and Mayuri leaped to his side, simultaneously drawing Ashishogijizo in a single smooth movement. Snarling, he pounced upon one of the hollows that had once been suppressed in Mayuri's contraption, neatly slicing its grotesque mask.

"All my hard work - Gone! How many hours, how many days, have put it into all this??? And now its all gone!! Someone's going to pay, oh when I find them - !!! Stupid hollows, I thought I made it clear they were only to use their powers when _I _wanted them to! Nemu! Clean up this mess!" The captain smacked his head as he remembered – Nemu had been caught in the portal during the accident. "And now Nemu's gone too! How many _years_ have I put into her?? This isn't fair, no no no, this isn't fair!!!"

Grunting and grumbling and mumbling, the most eccentric of the captains of the 13 guard squads bustled around, trying to salvage what he could and clean up the room, occasionally drawing Ashishogijizo to annihilate the hollows from his gizmo – the now ruined gadget that Captain Kuchiki had ordered Captain Kurotsuchi to finish at all costs.

* * *

Chidori and Rasengan – both high level techniques whose technique is only known to so very few a number. And no one had ever known what'd happen should they meet.

Now they were doing so, an ominous opaque sphere resulting from the clash of two friends. The two of them had been successful in their goal of defeating the other, they both lay unconscious on the dirt, the scene framed by two magnificent statues and a gush of water flowing down between them.

And carried in that furious current a body was carried away, its arrival unnoticed by the crazed shinobi desperately intent on defeating the other.

_Water_. That was the first thing she was aware of, it surged around her, engulfing, besieging. Coming to, Nemu gasped for breath and feebly struggled to the surface against the raging currents, but to little avail.

The force of the running water forcing her under, Nemu's feet cut open as she slipped on the rocks at the riverbed, as smooth and sharp as any zanpakuto. Opening her mouth to gasp in pain, instead she found her lungs inhaling a startling amount of water.

Frantically thrashing her arms in a desperate lunge towards the surface, a worn and battle scarred Nemu nonetheless found herself helpless to the relentless poundings, and lost consciousness.

* * *

"Have you heard?" Ukitake Jushiro asked his long time friend, Kyoraku.

"Mhm. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi's gone missing, and Captain Kurotsuchi going mad. Well, madder, I suppose," sighed the kindhearted eighth squad captain.

"I'm kinda surprised he even cares. Considering the way he treats her, I'd have thought that he'd just make a new one. I always thought he never gave a rat's tail for his subordinates," Ukitake remarked

"True, Ukitake, but consider the situation," and the gloomy mood the two captains had been trying to push a side washed over them.

"I know... Lietenant Abarai, Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Soi Fon, Captain Komamura, Lieutenant Choujirou, Lieutenant Shuuhi, Lieutenant Tetsazaimon, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Omadea, even the Head Captain... And now Lieutenant Kurotsuchi as well."

The two captains were eating dinner, such as it was, in a small cave packed with shinigami. With three of the captains deserting the 13 Court Squads, the Seireitei was unable to repel the invaders from the Rukongai. Ukitake shuddered at the thought of them, their strange eyes somehow reading every movement around them, the odd powers they wielded in their hands, the flames engulfing his barracks.

"Hey Ukitake, try to relax," Kyoraku told his friend. "Byakuya's -"

"Kyoraku," Ukitake interrupted, "We both know these foes are far beyond are own capacities, even if we were at full strength. I hate to say it, but if Captain Kurotsuchi fails, we're doomed. Byakuya's strategizing and organizational skills can only take us so far."

"Ukitake, this isn't much like you, you know."

Ukitake remained silent, and Kyoraku looked worriedly at his friend. It must have taken a greater toll at him than he thought, seeing Yama-ji and Soi Fon fall. That, and out of the thirteen guard squads, squad thirteen took the hardest hit, somehow accumulating more fatalities than that of squad eleven.

He followed Ukitake's gaze, and saw Isane Kotetsu, lieutenant of Squad Four. Pensive, tense, and obviously very concerned, the tall shinigami stood right outside the designated healing ward. He lowered his eyes and realized that one of Ukitake's loyal third seats, Kiyone Kotetsu, must have also been severely wounded.

"It'll be alright Ukitake, Unohana's takin care of Kiyone. With a little luck maybe Captain Soi Fon will make it through as well, Unohana said that there's a chance."

Ukitake sighed and glanced at his pink-clad friend, "Thanks, Kyoraku, thanks. I just really don't know though... Do you really think we'll be able to manage this?"

Forcing down his exasperation the best he could, Kyoraku replied, "Since when have you been a pessimistic doubter, Ukitake? We have a chance."

"A shadow of a chance."

"That's more like it. A shadow of a chance is a whole lot better than no chance at all, ey Ukitake?" a comforting Kyoraku smiled before stuffing the last of his meal down his throat, finishing it off with a swig of sake.

* * *

Nemu came to on a riverbank, the fierce river finally relenting her to its shore, and she'd been there for several days.. A brown-haired, ragamuffin boy in a furred jacket with a blue headband engraved with what appeared to be a leaf sat on a rock not to far away, looking at her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded, standing up and moving towards her. Nemu abandoned her fatigue and leapt to her feet wearily. _This boy... Can see me? _Still, despite this abnormality, Nemu didn't see any point in her hiding her name.

"My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi. But never mind that, may I ask how can you see me?"

Kiba Inuzaka stared at the shinigami as if she were insane. "Any reason why I shouldn't be able to see you?" he asked, somewhat befuddled. Something behind Kiba barked, and Nemu was surprised to see a little cute white puppy.

"Most people cannot see me. I suppose the fact that you can means you have high spiritual pressure."

"Huh? Spiritual pressure? You mean like the spiritual energy in chakra?" Kiba asked, beginning to be more wary of this black-garbed freak.

Kiba looked the girl up and down, wondering just who she was. He'd never seen anyone like her, but he eyed the badge on her left arm and wondered if that was some strange form of forehead protector. He glanced at Akamaru, making sure he's prepared if things got ugly.

"Chakra? My apologies, but I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that term."

_Is she playing dumb with me? If so then it's probably pointless to ask, but even still.._ Kiba thought, taking a few steps towards the girl.

"Hey. Are you a shinobi?" he intensely studied her face, desperate to read her reaction.

Her eyebrows raised and knitted surprise, and her eyes flashed in sympathy, as if she felt sorry for someone so stupid. With a small sigh, she replied, "No, I'm not a shinobi. I am a shinigami of the Thirteen Guard Squads. Pardon my ignorance, but who are you? Who're these 'shinobi'?"

"I'm Kiba Inuzaka. A shinobi. And this here's Akamaru."

The shinobi looked at the 'shinigami'. He knew he should probably bring her in for questioning, but he wasn't quite sure how to do it. There was a good chance he could just quietly lead her there, but... Akamaru brushed against his legs, and Kiba's eyes narrowed. _So Akamaru noticed as well. I must not be imagining things_.

The girl in front of them, in spite of her blank countenance and being seemingly open, was tense and ready to fly into action at any second. She merely seemed to be standing there, but her guard's way up. If she was a mere ignorant bypasser, he highly doubted she'd be so edgy. In which case, the best course of action would be to...

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichigo!!!" A familiar voice shouted from Ichigo Kurosaki's window, where the shinigami Rukia Kuchiki stood. Ichigo turned around, and didn't think he'd ever seen Rukia look so worked up. He grabbed his substitute shinigami badge and activated it, questions could be dealt with later.

Both surprised and somewhat relieved at Ichigo's quick reaction and transformation, a small glimmer of hope rose in the diminutive shinigami. "Come on Ichigo," she said, opening the Senkaimon Gate.

"What's the matter Rukia?" Ichigo asked, trying to shake the feeling of foreboding.

Rukia paused, standing silent before the Senkaimon Gate.

"Is it really that bad, Rukia?" inquired a cautious Ichigo.

Rukia inclined her head and sighed, "Yes Ichigo, it is. The Soul Society has been overthrown."

Whatever shock Ichigo felt, he quickly hid it. Panicking wasn't going to help anything. If the Soul Society was overthrown, there was only one thing to do.

"Huh. Well, I guess we better reclaim it then, shouldn't we?" the substitute shinigami attempted a smile for his friend's sake. "Don't worry. The Soul Society can't be truly defeated. I won't allow it."

For another moment the sea of fear and hopelessness receded in Rukia. _It'll be okay... Somehow, Ichigo's never failed in his promises... He can help us..._ But then the reality over swept her again, washing away the faint thought. Nonetheless, that brief interlude gave her the courage to enter the gate, running alongside Ichigo.

"Where does that idiot think he's going by himself? I don't think he even noticed us." Uryu asked, disgusted at his shinigami friend, standing outside the Kurosaki residence with Chad and Orihime. He'd gathered them after sensing Rukia's spiritual pressure, and meant to see what was going on... But they'd already left.

"Ichigo..." Orihime murmured, staring at the closing Senkaimon gate and starting towards it.

A large hand stopped her. "Don't, Orihime, you're still a human, remember? We should probably go to Mr. Urahara's shop. He'll know what to do." Orihime glanced up at Chad, gave him one her smiles, and nodded. "Right," she chirped, though she glanced back at the now-disappearing gate. _Ichigo... Be careful..._

* * *

Kiba seized three shuriken from his pack and flung them with deadly accuracy at Nemu, who jumped up and out of the projectory. She landed by a snarling Akamaru who pounced at her, teeth shining wickedly sharp. Nemu's arm swung out at the ninja hound, wincing a little as her skin snagged on Akamaru's fang, bloodying the white enamel.

Growling at the sight of Akamaru being thrown back by Nemu, Kiba charged the shinigami, clutching kunai between his fingers. Kiba was startled to find his swipe at Nemu's turned back blocked by a katana, behind which Nemu glowered fiercely.

A rustle behind the lieutenant, and Nemu began to learn what fighting an Inuzaka meant as she leapt away at the last moment, barely missing Akamaru's ferocious attack. She stood on the same rock Kiba had been sitting when they had first met, and observed hound and master with keen emerald eyes.

The shinobi Kiba crouched down on all fours, and his hound jumped onto his back. Nemu gasped in recognition of the strange hand sign, and flash-stepped further back.

"Ninja Art: Man-Beast Clone!" Kiba roared, and Nemu silently, impassively watched as the human took on traits of the hound and the hound traits of the human until they were identical; feral, ragged excuses of men practically frothing at the mouth.

Perhaps her master would've preferred her to fight this strange technique, learn whatever she could during combat, and attempt to apprehend this interesting specimen. But Nemu was worn out, and here she was in a strange land; Nemu didn't particularly feel the need to tangle with these two, and flashstepped away.

"Heh. Looks like our jutsu scared her away. Too bad that's not happening. Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, gleefully loping after the retreating shinigami. Just then, Akamaru gave a sudden whimper, and the puppy dropped back into his original form.

"Huh? Akamaru, what's wrong?!"

The white ninja hound whined again, and Kiba remembered his own injuries. It had only been a week since Sakon and Ukon had battled with Kiba and Akamaru, and their injuries still hindered them. In fact, they weren't even supposed to be out and about, but... Akamaru had begged and whined so much to be taken on a walk Kiba couldn't possibly resist. Besides, he himself had felt the need to stretch his legs.

"Akamaru..." Kiba murmured as the realization that his wounded partner must have been experiencing at least some discomfort all this time during their walk, even before they met the mysterious Nemu Kurotsuchi. He knelt by his closest friend, and caressed his head and mussed with the fluffy white ears. Never mind that Kurotsuchi person. Akamaru had priority.

**Please be so kind as to review – if you like it, review, if you hate it, review, just let me know what to make of this fic. I have no way of unbiased judgement of my writing outside of ff, so please.. The writing, the plot, the characters, the concept, the pacing, please be so kind as to critique it, even if you will never read this story again. I'm merely trying to learn, and would be so kind as to help me. I can't shake the feeling that I'm doing something wrong, having the story since September and only receiving nine reviews so far, while those around me easily have thirty. I know that you aren't supposed to judge a story on reviews, but if not those, what else is there for me to go by? So please, give me advice, suggestions, _anything_, and _thank you_ for reading.**

6/6 in FF_1909464_1550286453


	2. 2: The Search

**Thanks for the reviews, and sorry it took a while to update, school and formating issues... Anyways, enjoy!**

Warmly welcomed back to Konoha by a pair of snarling kunoichis, Shizune and Sakura, Kiba soon found himself back in the hospital, a noisy Sakura berating him on his rash and thoughtless actions.

"You didn't even try being diplomatic, did you Kiba?!" the medical nin yelled.

Kiba merely rolled his eyes and scoffed, "It's not like I got hurt, is it?"

"You could've been, Inuzuka, you could've been. You might not even be right here now! What were you thinking, sneaking out of here like that?! You _idiot_!!! I don't think you understand the full extent of the risks you took!!! Unbelievable!!! And just what, I'd like to know, are you going to tell Kurenai-sensei, and what about your sister? Oh, I bet she's livid!" the sole kunoichi of squad seven ranted on her furious tirade.

"Um.... E-ex-excuse me Sakura," Hinata stuttered nervously.

"And now look, Hinata's all worried! Did you even consider the problems your squad would face if you had gotten severely injured or even killed, which I might like to add, you are _very _lucky you didn't!" Sakura roared over a nearly snoring Kiba.

"S-s-sa-Sakura, erm..."

"Hello, Hinata. What is it?" and her frenzied expressions of extreme anger softened into gentle concern, but only for a second as she turned back to Kiba and it returned and, ignoring the girl behind her, continued her lecture.

"You are the most irresponsible shinobi I've ever met! And trust me, I'm in Naruto's squad, and _that_ kid's irresponsible! But compared to you -"

"S-Sakura, could you please stop yelling at Kiba?" the Hyuuga child stammered quietly.

Sakura's tirade ceased mid-sentence, and she turned around to see Hinata. "Er, sure... Well, he seems to be okay for the most part, and if you're here he won't try another escape attempt (hopefully), so, um, I suppose I can leave now." And with that Sakura Haruno swept out of the room, throwing one last death-glare at the delinquent shinobi.

"Thanks for that, Hinata," said Kiba, smiling at his teammate. He meant it, too, he knew it couldn't of been easy for her, interrupting the loud, furious rhinoceros otherwise known as Sakura Haruno.

Greatly pleased at Kiba's gratitude, Hinata returned with a soft kind smile, and from the doorway the third member of Team Kurenai emerged, the silent enigmatic Shino.

-------- --------------- ------------------ ------------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------- -------------------- ------------ ----------- ------------------

Humming a pleasant tune to himself, Gin Ichimaru strode down the vast halls of Los Noches, grinning as always.

"Why hello there, Uliquiorra," the former Captain of the third squad greeted a chance acquaintance in the pretty much indefinite corridors of Aizen's stronghold. The Fourth Espada didn't so much as glance at the white haired commander, but rather continued on his way, not bothering to bat an eye.

"Oh dear, it seems we must do something about the lack of respect for superiors at this institution," Gin muttered to himself as he entered the room Aizen had summoned him to.

"One who has decided to skip out on mandatory meetings should not be speaking of such things, Ichimaru," a dark toned shinobi stated from the shadows.

"Hm, same always Tousen. Anyways I'm here now, aren't I?"

Rising from his much adored throne, Aizen, cast his eye down upon the white worm writhing on the ground.

"Care to tell me why it is that you were not present, Gin?"

Squinting up at his commander – seriously, who needs a throne over so many steps – Gin's smile widened. "Why sure, Lord Aizen. And I'm sure you'll find it a valid reason indeed. It has to do with what you had me look into, Sousuke."

"What happened to 'Lord Aizen', Gin?" and Aizen's former lieutenant only shrugged. Sighing with exasperation – truly, Gin had been right, there _was_ a problem with respect for superiors at Los Noches – and continued. "Well? What of it?"

Gin's smile widened. "I do have a number of things to tell."

------- -------------- ----------------- ------------- ------------------------- -------------- ---------- - ----------- ------------- ---------- ----------- ----------- ---------- ------- ---------- ------- --- --------- --------- ------------ ---------- ---------- --------- -------- ------ ---

"So... She ran away after you did your jutsu?" asked Hinata, an expression of intense interest and concentration carved on to her face.

"Yes, Hinata," Kiba muttered with a sigh. He'd already went over it three times, and was getting a little bored.

"Interesting. And you say she left with enough speed to match Gai-sensei?" Shino inquired.

"Yes, Shino," Kiba repeated in a monotone.

"Well then," Hinata rose from her and offered Kiba a hand to help him out of his bed. "Shall we leave?"

Shino took a few steps from his shadowy corner. "The Hokage might be mad at us. Do you think we should inform her, or at least Kurenai-Sensei, of this decision?"

Kiba, on his feet and stretching, replied "No, not really. We'll be back soon enough, right?"

"Mhm," Hinata grunted before concern flashed over her features. "But what about Akamaru? Isn't he still with your sister? Should we go get him?"

Kiba stared at the ground and sighed. "No, Hinata, I don't want to bring Akamaru into this. So, are we ready?"

After a quick nod, Shino and Hinata headed out of the door, followed by Kiba. Hinata leaned back over at him and asked, "Do you think we'll really be able to find this Kurotsuchi girl?"

Kiba glanced at his teammate. What a silly question! "Of course. Team 8's the best scout team in all'a Konoha."

--- ------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- --------------------- ------------------------ ---------------- --------------- -- ---------- ------------ --------------- ----------- ------------

Izuru Kira, lieutenant of the third squad and one of the survivors had been tasked with aiding fourth squad captain Retsu Unohana with healing the injured, and had finally finished with stopping the internal bleeding of Nanao Ise. As he moved to mending a broken arm, he mused over the woman's fight.

Nanao at fought with more ferocity than Izuru could have thought possible. She was one of the few non-captains who had actually emerged victorious in their encounters with the invaders.

She'd been steely determined to not distract her captain with her fight, desperate to not distract him and resolutely shooing him away when he tried to aid her. She knew that he could not afford to lose any concentration, and that if she failed her captain would have to fight one-on-two against such strong opponents.

Motivated by these perceptions, the lieutenant found herself attacking with every fiber of her being, and at long last emerged victorious, to the great amazement of Izuru. Nonetheless, the cost of her success was grim, gravely injured while the captain only had a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises.

When Izuru thought of the invaders so few had managed to defeat, he was not thinking of the main force, most of which were little more than fodder. Then, there were those who had eye tricks, and managed to deal successfully with fifth seats and higher. Finally, there were those who were on par of the captain, if not higher. They were the problem, though less than a dozen in number, and it was one of these that Nanao Ise had succeeded in besting in battle.

The problem of this third group was their weapons. It was the greatest mystery of these invaders, even more so than their odd eyes. How did these new (though legal) inhabitants of the Rukongai obtain such powerful Zanpakuto and master them so quickly? This was what worried Izuru the most, and not only because he had fair confidence in that the mad scientist could decipher those red eyes.

The Eighth Squad lieutenant opened her eyes and managed to make out the blurred outline of a blond head. _Who is this again?_ Without her glasses, Nanao found herself rather visually impaired. _Nevermind_, she thought, resting her squinting eyes and focusing on the spiritual pressure – the spiritual pressure that flowed right into her, mending her numerous wounds.

"Lieutenant Kira."

His concentration shattered and kidou dispersed, Izuru blinked out of his reverie of Lieutenant Ise's struggle and focused on the warrior herself.

"Yes, Nanao?"

Normally she would've scowled at being addressed so informally (she got enough of that from her Captain), but now in her weary weakened state she found her disobedient mouth twisting into a smile – and quite a kind one at that.

"That's enough, Lieutenant," she whispered.

"But -" Izuru protested, dismayed at the prospect of leaving her only half-healed.

"Your tired, Izuru," Nanao Ise stated matter-of-factly.

The lieutenant of the third squad blinked, quite surprised at being called by his first name by the lieutenant of Squad Eight, of all people! He started to splutter and stammer, attempting to make an excuse.

"I can feel your spiritual pressure, and I know you're tired. Now go get your dinner and some rest, I'll be fine," she pressed him.

"But-"

"No. More. Buts." And Nanao said it with such a sense of finality, and her cold eyes glared at him with such resolution that he dared not resist any longer, and scurried away.

Arriving at that dismal corner of the cavern which served as the kitchen, Izuru glanced at the humungous stone slab that held the sorry excuses of meals. Only three were left – one for Izuru, one for Nanao, but whose did the other belong to?

Izuru glanced around the room scanning the crowd of shinigami, before spotting one right at the maw of the cavern, facing outwards, and he noticed that she had been in that same spot since the moment they arrived. Glancing down at the remaining meal, Izuru made his choice and scooped it up.

---------------- ----------------------- -------------------- --------------- ---------------- -------------- ------------------- --------------

Still fuming at Kiba's actions, though it'd been over an hour since she last saw him, Sakura stormed out of the Konoha Hospital. Muttering to herself about how much of an idiot Kiba could be and how much she _hated _idiots, she soon found herself knocking into a kunoichi, she was so wrapped in her thoughts.

"Oh, hi Sakura!" chirped the unlucky victim of their collision, not particularly seeming to mind.

"Not now, Ino Pig," Sakura hissed, not even glancing at the kunoichi she bumped. A big mistake.

"Ino pig? Do _I_ look like an Ino pig to you? Hey, Sakura, at least look at me when you talk!" Tenten exclaimed, after which muttering, "I can't believe she thought I was Ino. If I were Ino wouldn't I've said something like hi 'billboard brow' or something?!"

"Oh. Sorry Tenten my bad. I'm just kinda outasorts."

"Mhm. I can see that."

"Well, see you later, Tenten," Sakura gushed before turning on her heel and stalking away. _That stupid Kiba! His idiocy is rubbing off on me!!!_

"Hey wait, Sakura, where're you going?" asked Tenten, running after the retreating Haruno.

"To Tsunade's. She's supposed to train me," Sakura called over her shoulder.

And upon hearing this, Tenten's pace quickened until she was along side Sakura.

"The Hokage's training you? Really? Oh, Sakura, you're so lucky!" Tenten's excitement was palpable as she resolved to go with Sakura to the Hokage's, a flounce in her step. Though she wasn't sure if she had the nerve to ask Tsunade for training as well. At this, a bitter jealousy seeped through Tenten. Why'd Sakura get to be Tsunade's apprentice and not her???

Arriving at the Hokage's office, they found poor Tsunade besieged by towers of paperwork, and a stern Shizune standing behind the desk, determined to keep Tsunade on task.

Tenten bit her lip. Why should her idol have to do this much paperwork? And just what did paperwork accomplish, anyways?

"Hello, Lady Tsunade," greeted Sakura.

"Hi Sakura. Hi Tenten." A moan was imbedded in the Hokage's voice. She had _sooo_ much work to do!

"Is... Now not a good time?" Sakura asked, understanding her mentor's predicament.

"No, actually, not at all. I was just about to send Shizune for a few genin, and you two will do."

"Oh," Sakura sighed, realizing that her training was getting put off, _again._

Tenten, on the other hand, beamed and took a step forward.

"Sure, Lady Tsunade. We'd love to help out. What is the mission?" the girl asked, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

Tsunade ruffled through her papers, tearing through stack after stack, before finally finding what she was looking for. Unfortunately, now the room was now more or less carpeted with white papers, the much of the black writing containing highly important and confidential information.

"Ah. Here," Tsunade gasped for breath. She scanned the paper before handing it to Tenten. "There's... Rumors of an... Well, an 'odd' (to say the least...) disturbance to the west. You two go check it out, but... The details are scanty. Don't be afraid to call for back up and don't action unless you're positive you can handle it. A hundred percent. And it might not be a bad idea to pick up a few more genin on your way out," Tsunade explained, and the kunoichis left.

----- ------------ --------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------- ------------ -------------- ------------------- ------------ ----------- ------------ ---------------

"So... She's a bit older than us, rather on the small side, has green eyes, dark hair worn in a long braid, a short black outfit, and a red choker?"

"Yes, Hinata." Kiba gathered his chakra into his nose.

"Right. Byakugan."

Through his dark glasses, Shino gazed at the insects crawling along his finger, giving them instructions, then setting them to the sky.

"Kiba," the taciturn Abarame spoke.

"Mm? What is it, Shino? You found her already?"

"Kiba, don't fight. Let us. Why? You're weakened from Orochimaru's fiends and your prior encounter with Ms. Kurotsuchi."

"Yah, whatever you say Shino," muttered Kiba without much emphasis and not giving Shino any reason to believe that he meant what he said.

The genin of squad eight set off, using their unique tracking abilities to their fullest.

There were the rich scents of the forest and the foul scents of the forest, that of damp, healthy earth and running woodland creeks, that of decaying meat and blood of the predators, and the scents of countless animals, to many of which the sense of smell was primary means of communication.

Kiba took it all in and forced himself to stay on task, trying to recall the scent of Nemu Kurotsuchi, trying to pry a foreign waft from the many eons-old familiars.

The gray world of Byakugan was tinged with the many traces of chakra, leading this way and that, and then there was the defensive jutsu Konoha used as well. Stains of where more powerful jutsus had been used years ago still had lingering chakra. Hinata found a number of sources of these numerous chakras, but none of them matched the description Kiba'd told her.

She blinked as she recognized Ino's chakra, and wished she were skilled enough to know how old it was. Still, it didn't seem like the chakra of anything particularly powerful, and it was already disappearing before her very eyes, so it couldn't have been that long ago... Right?

Well, if Ino was around, Kiba should be able to pick up her scent soon. So she'd just wait, and continue scanning the forest for their target.

Shino plodded along behind the other two, stopping every hundred steps or so to examine a particularly interesting specimen of insect as he waited for his beetles to return. Occasionally he'd find a species he was fluent with, and would inquire if it had seen any shinigami about.

A dozen of his beetles returned, informing him that though they had failed in their initial task they found it prudent to report to him that they'd found four other Konoha shinobi in the vicinity before continuing with their search. Shino thanked them and sent them on their way, and then he approached a moth and interrogated it.

-------------- ------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------- ----------- ------------ ----------- ---------- ------- ----- ----- ------- ---- ------ ------

A slight breeze ruffled the shinigami's short hair, but she didn't notice. Her mind was entirely elsewhere, completely disconnected from her delicate body, a statuesque sentinel at the lip of the cavern. In spite of her high ranking, the padding of footsteps behind her failed to register.

Below her large round eyes ran two tear stains that had long since dried and been forgotten, and a demented smile ran across the girl's face. Again a breeze came, ripping leaves from trees and bending blades of grass and sending the child's bubblegum pink hair raging across her face.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi?"

Silence alone replied.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi?" the voice repeated, and at the lack of reply it sighed and continued, "Lieutenant Kusajishi I brought you your meal," Kira Izuru told the lieutenant of the eleventh squad.

"Not hungry."

The girl didn't even turn around.

Gulping, Izuru remembered all the horror stories that surrounded the pink haired demon child, and wondered what the best course of action would be. Extremely nervous, the doomed lieutenant took a few steps towards Yachiru until he was kneeling beside her.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi – Yachiru – I know you're upset... but... Really, you should eat!" he attempted to explain.

"Not. Now." And her voice was dead serious and sent shivers down Izuru's spine. Still, the shinigami gathered his courage. She was just a small child, after all. She needed some help getting through tough situations like this.

"Listen... Yachiru... About Kenpachi..." he began hesitantly.

"Kenny's not dead." She snapped the words out, without any of her usual childish joy, and she still refused to meet the concerned lieutenant's gaze.

"But Yachiru... Please... Try to understand..." pleaded Kira.

"Kenny's not dead and I'm not hungry so go away," she commanded the lieutenant.

Izuru gulped. He knew he was getting into dangerous territory with this girl, and he desperately wished Momo was there. She always knew how to deal with little kids! But no, she too, in spite of her and Tobiume's efforts, were defeated. Still, he had to try and help the child, and it was obvious that she needed help.

"But Yachiru... You know, he was up against some pretty strong opponents, you know."

"Go away."

"Yachiru... What Kenpachi did was very noble you know -"

"Go away, Kenny never wanted to be noble. He'll skewer you after I tell him."

"Yachiru...."

"Mhm. You can go away now."

"Yachiru... You and I both know that the fact of the matter is that there is no way that even Kenpach Zaraki could have survived -"

"Go. Away." Her words were cold as she fought against the hysteria she felt inside.

"But Yachiru you have to accept the fact that -"

"Kenny's not dead!" she spat, suddenly spinning and meeting Kira's eye, her small body quivering with the maelstrom of emotion within, and then she spun agilely on her toe and flounced on the ground, and continued to gaze out at the forest, waiting, waiting.

"Yachiru, I know that its hard – but try thinking of it this way," a persistent Kira continued, "His was much happier than most, because it happened while he did what he loved doing most. He always knew that one day he'd di-"

"Don't. You dare. Say it." She warned, not glancing back.

"Yachiru, he faced to many opponents, and they were to strong – it's impossible, Kenpachi's... Dead..."

"KENNY'S NOT DEAD!" the distraught child roared, her spiritual pressure battering the cavern and its inhabitants, swirling through them all with the ferocity of a hurricane. The child was on her feet, and turned to face the cavern.

"Kenny isn't dead. You'll see!!! You're all WRONG!!!" she screamed, and tore out of the cavern, too fast for sight.

-------------- -------------- --------------- ------------------ ---------------- ------------- -------- ------- ---------- ----------- --------- ---------- -- -----------

"Hmm. I see." Urahara intensely studied the faces of the humans before him, tension written across their faces.

He gave an emphatic sigh.

"Well... You see, the gate, well..."

"What is it, Mr. Urahara," an earnest Orihime begged.

"You see, it's been... Malfunctioning. Yoruoichi is out at the Soul Society to investigate, but she hasn't gotten back yet. You couldn't get anything out of Ichigo or Rukia?" Urahara implored.

"No. He left before he even noticed us, the dunce..." Ishida scowled.

"Hm. Well, are you guys certain you want to do this?" Urahara bit his lip, weighing the possibilities.

"Absolutely. We have to, isn't there any way you can help us?" Chad pleaded, and Uryu and Orihime nodded in agreement behind him.

"I see," Urahara stood there for a few seconds, then made his decision.

"Jinta! Ururu!" he called, and there was a clatter from the attic of the shop as the two children came downstairs.

"Yeah? Whadya want?" Jinta demanded.

"Oh... Hi, Ururu, hi Jinta," Orihime murmured as a greeting, though Jinta ignored her. But not Ururu.

"Good evening, Ms. Orihime," Ururu breathed, her head inclined in a sort of bow, then turned to the other two. "Good evening, Mr. Yasutora, Mr. Uryu."

Jinta, irritated at her formalities, rammed his knuckles into his sister's temples and rubbed, much to the small girl's distress.

Trying to restore order, Urahara clapped his hands.

"Alright, alright, you guys, calm down, calm down," and gradually order was restored.

"Okay," Urahara addressed his visitors and adoptive children, "I'll let you use the gate, Jinta, Ururu, you are to go with them. I'm sure you know, this is dangerous, even more so than the first time. But, I think Ichigo's bluntheaded determination has rubbed off on you three and so I'm not going to try and tell you to go home and leave it up to him. However, I think I am obligated to tell you that there is a chance you may not even end up in the Soul Society at all, but a completely different world where there is next to zero chance of return."

"I know it won't be easy and it could be dangerous. But we don't have a choice. If Ichigo's in trouble, we help to the best of our abilities, whether he wants us to or not. We're his friends, and -" Chad was in middle of talking to Urahara when the hatted and clogged man raised a hand.

"I know, I know, and I just told you I was going to let you use the gate, didn't I?" Urahara headed towards the basement, then called his shoulder, "Anyways, we'd better get going. Come on, you five. Tessai! Come help me with the gate, would you?"

And so Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Jinta, and Ururu set off on their journey, aided by Kisuke Urahara.

**Sorry it took so long to update, took me forever to write, and then I looked back and realized that my second chapter was more than twice the length of the first chapter... I know length isn't all that important, but still I'd like to have some sense of consistency, though that might very well be just a futile effort. The next chapter, luckily, should be ready soon, unless my sister decides its a complete wreck in need of reworking. **

**Anyways, please, _please_ review. How else am I supposed to know whether or not I'm wasting my time???**


	3. 3: The Hollow

**Sorry took a tad longer to update than planned, but anyways, enjoy!!**

"S-sorry, Kiba..." murmured a quiet Hinata, worn from such extensive and thorough use of her byakugan, and for all of her hours of searching, she hadn't found anything; none of the three had.

"Yeah, I know, I know," the Inuzuka muttered. The trio had paused, Hinata being a little worn out. Kiba rummaged through his pack and found a food pill, which he tossed to Hinata.

"Have that Hinata, it should keep you going for a few more hours," he told her.

"D-does Shino want one?" Hinata thoughtfully stuttered.

The white clad bug master shook his head in response, and turned to the beetle crawling on his finger.

"Have any luck yet, Shino?" Kiba asked.

No answer probably meant no luck, Kiba figured, and hoisting his pack back on his shoulder, he got to his feet, and continued his search for the 'shinigami', Hinata and Shino not far behind.

Running along the branches like a trio of squirrels, the genin of squad eight continued their self-assigned mission.

------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------ ----------------- -------------------- -------------------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- -------------

Plodding alongside three troublesome kunoichis, Skikamaru wondered how he had ever gotten into this mess in the first place.

It had started when the loudest of the trio decided to interrupt his afternoon musings and cloud gazing. Ino, completely oblivious to Shikamaru's distress of having her there, chattered nonstop nonsense, jabbering on and on about things Shikamaru really just couldn't care less about. And how could she do that anyways, when their teammate was still in dire recovery???

He was seriously considering asking her to leave, or perhaps it would be more expedient to simply leave himself, when _they_ came. Tenten, in Shikamaru's opinion, was the most troublesome of the genin kunoichis. Her entire personality and being irked him to no end, almost as much as Temari of the Sand.

Sakura, meanwhile, was the bossiest, and after Tenten had spotted him, the two came running up and Sakura immediately demanded that Ino go with them on some troublesome mission. Ino agreed, then found Shikamaru's sloth unacceptable, and, together with the other kunoichis, dragged him along.

And now it was noon, and the heat from that blazing sun beat down on them as they neared the destination. What a perfectly troublesome day.

There had been a number of disappearances happening at a newly-formed town a dozen miles or so from Konoha, and the genin were to investigate. The claim that one of the children there claimed to hear strange roarings and a huge ruckus that seemingly eluded all other ears was a dubious extra.

"Probably just some bad dreams," Shikamaru muttered as he thought of the questionable details of the mission that Tenten had relayed.

"Hm, Shikamaru? You say something?" Ino had paused in her incessant clamoring with the other girls to actually register that Shikamaru had spoke. Amazing.

"Hmph. Nothing important, not really," Shikamaru scowled at his teammate.

"Okay," Ino chirped, and turned back to jabber with Sakura and Tenten.

The genin emerged into a little vale, and in its center a small village was springing, many of its buildings only half-completed.

Sakura's eyebrows raised in surprise as she surveyed the settlement.

"Wow, I didn't know that this place was _this _new," she murmured. Ino nodded and Tenten shrugged, whereas Shikamaru examined the sky for any clouds.

"It's not, actually."

The genin jumped, and spun around to see an elderly gray haired woman, in her early sixties maybe, smiling at them pleasantly, a number of herbs gathered in her hand.

"Those other buildings are being made to replace the ones that were destroyed," she explained, though no question had been made.

"Oh. Well, we're the team from Konoha. I'm Shikamaru Nara. The pink's Sakura Haruno, the blond's Ino Yamanaka, and the other is Tenten," Shikamaru introduced.

"Oh why hello. I'm Tsuya Fuuma, one of the village elders," Tsuya smiled and swept in a quick bow to the genin.

"Okay, Tsuya Fuuma, could you tell us what is going on here?" Tenten asked.

"No." The woman's smile faded, and an expression of resignation crawled over her face.

"But why not? We came to help! Please tell us!" pleaded Ino.

"It could be troublesome, but it really is for the best, so..." Shikamaru added. Sakura only nodded in affirmation of her team's words.

"There's no need to," the woman said with a sigh. "I'd rather not waste my breath."

"But -" Tenten protested.

The woman shook her head and pointed to the north.

"Just head over there and you won't need anymore explanation," she grumbled.

The genin glanced at each other, and, following Tenten's lead, went off in the direction Tsuya Fuuma had directed them.

"That woman seems pretty suspicious," Sakura said, "Do you think it's a trap?"

"It's our only lead. We're going, at least a little closer to where she pointed us. But stay on your guard," Shikamaru warned the kunoichis.

They traveled a little ways, before freezing in their tracks.

"What the?!" Ino gaped.

"I don't know, but what good is staring at it going to do?!" Tenten exclaimed, already readying her weapon filled scrolls.

----------------- - ---------------- --------------- ----------------- ------------- ------------ ---------- ---------- -------------- -------------- --------- --------- ---------------- ---------- ------- ----- ---- -------- ------------- ---------------

The redheaded boy scowled at his situation. _He _hadn't signed up for this life-or-death mission, and neither had Ururu. It wasn't fair that Urahara forced them to accompany these losers trying to help their friend.

Jinta led the others, with Ururu at the rear. He didn't particularly like having her in the most hazardous place, but she was too incompetent to lead and the others would have just gotten themselves killed.

"U-u-Ururu!" Orihime screamed.

"Jinta, incoming," the black haired girl announced in her small voice.

Rummaging through his bag, he found his expandable baseball bat, and ran his spiritual pressure through it until it was practically an oversized club. At least Urahara knew how to make cool stuff, if nothing else.

Jinta swung the bat around his head, and hit a poor Orihime who was already hurtling through the air further down the tunnel, screaming as she went.

"Wh-what was that for Jinta? Ururu?" the bruised girl asked, wincing a little as she get up.

"You were moving slowly. You had to move faster, so you did," Ururu explained.

"B-but you just... you just... You just tossed her around like a baseball, you two!!! How – how - how could you do such a thing?!" Uryu exclaimed, clearly outraged.

A hand snagged at Uryu's arm; it was Ururu.

"We don't have time to argue," she murmured, and tugged at Uryu. The surprised quincy found himself quite caught off guard and then was unceremoniously thrown towards a waiting Jinta.

"No, no-no-no, n-" Uryu's protests abruptly came to an end when Jinta's bat connected with the quincy's back. Uryu's wailing reverberated throughout the tunnel, and Ururu hesitated.

"Did you really have to do it so hard, Jinta?" Ururu grabbed on to Chad's arm, and, luckily for all of them, he had already consented to his fate, swung him much in the same matter as Uryu and Orihime.

Pelting Chad down the tunnel after his friends, Jinta turned to Ururu and scoffed.

"I had to. That guy's so annoying. Come on, Ururu, you duncehead."

---------- ----------------- - -------------- -------------- --------------------- - -------- - ------- - ----------------------- ---------

"I can't believe this..." Shikamaru muttered, and truly he couldn't. Just how troublesome was one day going to become anyways?! He looked at the freak before him, up and down.

No, it certaintly wasn't a person, upon closer inspection it wasn't even remotely humanoid. Rather it appeared to be some sort of demonic halloween monster. Just great. Wondering just what the apparition really was, and just whose jutsu, or machination, or _whatever_ the heck he was supposed to call that thing was, Shikamaru didn't realize what was actually going on until a pincer hurtled towards him, just a few yards away.

Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru stretched his shadow towards the thing and it connected with its shadow. Or... It was supposed to... It was true, his shadow intermingled perfectly with that of this monstrosity, but it failed to actually grasp its chakra and freeze it. The pincer kept speeding towards him, and it was too late to dodge. Thinking about just how troublesome this whole affair was, Shikamaru channeled every drop of chakra he could muster down through his shadow and into his opponent's, desperately hoping to latch on to something.

He succeeded, and the pincer stopped an inch or two from his face. Irritated at his powerful opponent, Shikamaru moved out of the way and attempted to sever the pincer, which was connected only by a rather thin joint, with his kunai... And failed. Groaning, Shikamaru leapt out of its range.

"Sakura!" Ino called, watching what happened with Shikamaru. The pink haired kunoichi glanced up at her friend and rival, and nodded.

Ino jumped away into the forest and took a deep breath. She needed to focus, and wait for her best chance as hopefully Sakura and Tenten would give her an opening as the monster focused on the other two.

Sakura's skills at taijutsu were inferior, but that was really all she felt she had. She didn't have time in this intense battle to think of a genjutsu, and her ninjutsu's only real use was its replacement jutsu, which saved her life several times already, so she didn't really have any choice. But it was hard. As if the flying pincers and flaming, yes, flaming, tentacles weren't enough, there was also the problem of the kunoichi behind her.

That irresponsible girl was hurtling weapons at the creature's bony skull-like mask as if she wasn't even there! Several times Sakura swore she would've gotten pierced, and she was pretty sure she'd already gotten a haircut or two.

Tenten hit her beat, and weapons flew out from her scroll with unmatched accuracy and skill. Sure, having Sakura fighting down there made things a little difficult, but Tenten felt confident her friend would emerge unharmed from her projectiles.

The problem was, Tenten started getting the feeling that her opponent was going emerge unharmed by them as well. So far, she didn't see so much as a scratch. And it irritated her, and she'd throw some more blades at it. And get irritated more. Well, after Ino finished with her thing Tenten'd have Sakura pull back. There was one more thing the determined kunoichi wanted to try.

There! The creature was hardly moving at all! _Careful, Ino, focus!!!_ the squad ten kunoichi reminded herself. Inhaling deeply, Ino gathered her chakra and made the handsign of her clan, and her body fell limply to the ground, hidden in the bushes.

During the transfer of one's mind, all is dark and blank until contact with another mind, which the jutsu user then took over. _Darkness... Darkness... Darkness... _It was all that Ino was aware of. Did she miss? She doubted it, she had been so careful! She gritted her teeth, annoyed. Darkness. Ino blinked. The darkness had suddenly changed, somehow, indescribably. Ino bit her lip, and remembered the time she had looked into the mind of an animal – it was something similar to this – vaguely similar – distantly similar – a slight similarity....

Ino gasped as a thought struck her, could this be the mind of that thing? But it was like no mind at all, and it had no sense of self. Ino didn't even see how it was conceivable to take control of this thing now that she saw what was in its mind, and she desperately tried to claw her way out.

Tenten's hailstorm of blades ceased when she noticed Ino collapse over in the bushes, and waited for the being to show signs of being possessed – but unfortunately, as far as Tenten could see, there was no change in its behavior, in fact right now there was a fiery tentacle reaching out for her.

Tenten ducked and it passed over her head, but then it came cutting back. Gathering chakra, Tenten leapt over the tentacle, only narrowly escaping being scorched to the bone.

Shikamaru ran over to his teammate's limp body, more than a little irritated at just how troublesome this whole affair was getting. Shikamaru did a quick sequence of handsigns, and then grabbed Ino's hand. This was a trick that Shikamaru and Chouji had been trying to learn, a way to discern whether or not Ino's chakra had made contact and taken over its target.

"Great," Shikamaru muttered, "Just great."

Ino's mind wasn't drifting around in the atmosphere, which meant it had hit the monster. But the monster showed no signs of change, so Ino must have failed in taking over its mind. But, since the minds weren't connected, and there were merely two minds in one body, they should still be able to fight it... Probably...

After Shikamaru reached his conclusion, Tenten grabbed one of her more powerful scroll, one with high-chakra intensity paper bombs attached to the kunai.

_Please don't let Ino be hurt by this,_Tenten prayed as she ran forward, blood running down her thumb as she smeared it across the scroll.

------------ --------------------- --------------------------------------- -------------- --------- ------ ----------- ---------- - -------------- --------------------- -------- ----------- --------- ---------------- -------

A beetle flitted through the forest, deftly evading the wasp heading towards it. The information it had obtained firmly anchored in its small brain, it raced to its owner, Shino Abarame.

The white-clad shinobi paused, turning to see one of his pets, though most called them pests, buzzing towards him. Not bothering to ask his teammates to wait up, Shino paused and extended a finger towards it, giving the beetle a reliable perch.

A mixture of scents, wing twitchings, and complex chakra patterns alerted the bug-user to what it found out, and the beetle then burrowed back into its den, the very body of his master.

"Hinata. Kiba," Shino called softly, and the Squad Eight ninjas, almost out of sight, paused and turned towards him.

"Come this way," Shino gestured to his right and already made his way through its thick underbrush.

"Did you find her, Shino?" Kiba asked, running up alongside Shino, tongue lolling like a wolf's. A glee shown in his eye, Kiba loved a chase and challenge.

"No, Kiba, but my bugs are telling that Shikamaru and the other kunoichis are having a rather tough time on an opponent. We should probably help them, or else they might wind up dead."

At this Hinata gasped and doubled her speed, taking the lead in the direction that Shino had directed them, her byakugan frantically scanning the area for her friends.

The trio that composed Team Eight burst into the clearing where Tenten and, Sakura, and Shikamaru were battling with what appeared to be a humungous monster.

Hinata quavered at the sight of the thing, and her displeasure deepened after viewing it with her byakugan. She immediately loathed the creature, for not only was it attacking her friends, but it also seemingly decided to not have a defined chakra system.

The chakra, if indeed it could even be called that, as Hinata couldn't help but feel that something was off in the creature's energy, swirled through the monstrosity in a most undefined fashion, without so much as a hint of an organized system. The Hyuuga didn't like looking at the thing one bit, not only was it unsightly, but the way her byakugan viewed the 'chakra' of the beast was no clearer than a sharingan's view.

Kiba started forward towards the monster, reaching into his pack for shuriken, when a swarm of Shino's pests came flying towards him.

"Hey, Shino! Call your bugs off!" The Inuzuka demanded.

Not looking back but rather preparing for battle, Shino called back to his teammate.

"I already told you. Leave the fighting to Hinata and I."

Kiba gnashed his teeth like some wild beast, and swatted at the bugs who dug their suckers into his skin.

"Let me help Shino! Get 'em off!"

The insects flew off, but Kiba found himself no longer able to move. Great. Just leave it to that Abarame to leach out all of your chakra. The bugs flew away from Kiba, past Shino, and onwards towards the... Thing.

"You are helping. The bugs are strengthened by the chakra you kindly lent them. This way you are contributing to the group and not endangering yourself," Shino stated.

Angered, Kiba tried to get up, but by the effort it took him he knew it was too late and his fate was sealed; he couldn't help his friends battle this. Kiba seethed within, thinking of thousands of ways to get Shino back for this. 'Not endangering yourself?' What was a shinobi supposed to do if not put his life on the line.

Or her. Hinata, palm at the ready, was charging towards the the being, whose eight fiery tentacles swept in great arcs, incinerating hundreds of Shino's pets.

"Jyuuken!" (Gentle fist) Hinata shouted, ramming her chakra-infused palm at the monster.

It was a hopeless, or almost hopeless, gesture. No chakra system, _very _few internal organs to be seen, all Hinata had accomplished was slighlty throwing off the flow of the thing's energy, causing one of the eight tentacles to become slightly extinguished, if only for a short while.

"Hinata!" Tenten warned, as she bore down towards the creature, tagged weapons at the ready, and the Hyuuga scurried away.

Kiba sighed in worry and disappointment at the failure of Hinata's attack, and the futile army of insects being burnt by the dozen, watched apprehensively as Tenten descended on the creature. Kiba's eyes widened, catching a slight rustle in the woods. A flash of black, and suddenly someone else was hurrying towards the monster.

Tenten, finalizing her aim on the mask, raised her hand back a little, and was just about to throw when suddenly a face appeared before her, dark-haired and green-eyed. A foot connected with Tenten's stomach, and Tenten flew back.

The kunoichi landed on her back with a painful umph, and then, much too her displeasure, the tags went off. Tenten raised her arms to protect herself from the brunt of the blow, but she knew she was going to have a few scars from it.

The smoke from the paper bombs peering, Tenten looked to see the foe who had sabotaged her attack.

She was rather small, and seemingly delicately built, but Tenten had her doubts about this after receiving such a kick from the girl. Dressed in a short black outfit that Tenten had doubts of its practicality, she also had long hair worn in a braid.

"Nemu?!" Kiba yelped, and Shino and Hinata glanced back at him.

"That's Kurotsuchi?" Hinata asked, and Kiba nodded.

The girl deftly evaded the tentacles, and landed a surprising number of kicks and punches, even causing the powerful creature to stagger some. Eventually, the girl's clenched fist plunged into the matter behind the thing's neck, then she flipped back over to face the monster. A flash, and a slash ran across the thing's mask, a thin, bloodied katana hanging in the shinigami's hand, and the hollow disintegrated; cleansed.

------------ ----------------------- -------------------- ------------------- ------------ --------------- --------------- -------------- ------------- --------- ------- ------ ------------ ----------- ----------

"So, Gin, you are telling that the Soul Society has been invaded by a powerful enemy, but they managed to fight them off and eradicate this new faction?" Aizen asked, deeply intrigued.

"Why yes, Lord Aizen. The Soul Society is now pretty much as it was when you left it, perhaps a little more chaotic, but what do you expect?" the white-haired shinigami smirked.

"Really? How disappointing. No matter. They couldn't have been that strong if the _Soul Society_ fought them off. Thank you, Gin," the Lord of Hueco Mundo told his subordinate.

Gin's grin widened even further, eery by every definition of the word, turned and left Aizen's throne room, calling over his shoulder.

"Anytime, Sousuke."

**There, finally finished chapter three!!! That fight scene was a pain to write, though. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, _please _review, they are _soo_ encouraging to me, even if it criticism, because it means someone actually read this story and paid attention to it. **


	4. The Crying

**Somehow this got overwritten with chap 5. Very sorry! fixed now though, and thanks to the reviewer who caught it - I owe you one**

Blinking as she re-entered the Soul Society, Rukia found herself rather caught off guard.

When she had left, there had been flames and chaos, and an uncharacteristically tense Byakyua rushing her into the Senkaimon gate.

Screams, blood, gore, fire and ash, crimson clouds and ruby rivers – that's what Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirteenth had left behind.

Now she found herself in the woods outside the Soul Society, a deceptively peaceful and mesmerizing wind whooshing through the leaves, soft sunlight gently stroking the shinigami's skin. A pair of birds sang to one another in the branches overhead, and chattering squirrels played in the trees.

The peaceful brightness shocked Rukia; she'd never seen these woods so lively and calm, an epitome of nature's beauty and serenity, as well as the perfect environment for Chappy.

Perhaps some might have found solace and hope in the landscape – but it to Rukia, it was both frightening and angering.

Warped and wrong, the forest Rukia returned to had no place in the Soul Society she now knew. It seemed to her like a malevolent twisting, it seemed so unjust that the land should be so lively and flourishing after so much gloom and despair had transpired not even a mile away from where she stood. It mocked her, to Rukia the forest was mocking Ukitake, Kaien, the thirteenth squad, Byakuya – all of the Soul Society, that it should be so pristine while the Seireitai lay in utter ruin.

Byakuya – was he alright? Did he survive? Rukia had now way of telling. And Ukitake, and Renji??? Rukia grit her teeth and remembered seeing her close friend and colleague Kiyone being cut with that katana – that zanpakuto – charged with the electricity she had become accustomed to in the real world.

Spurred by these thoughts, Rukia hastened her pace , tugging Ichigo along behind her.

* * *

The shinigami paused and surveyed the situation.

She didn't much like it. Seven wide eyed 'shinobi' stared at her, including the one who had attacked her earlier. She bit her tongue, unsure of what to do. Her Master had prepared her for many situations and put her through numerous simulations, yet in spite of this in addition to her decades of experience, Nemu found herself completely unprepared for this.

She stood there, thinking. Could she just leave? Nemu would be lying if she said that wasn't what she wanted to do. However, the Soul Society was in ruins, she had caused the portal to malfunction, and was now stranded in a world she knew nothing about.

The shinigami narrowed her green eyes. It had malfunctioned, yes, but just which world was she in? Could it possibly be the one she and Mayuri had been striving to reach? It was a possibility, wasn't it? Whether she wanted to or not, she had to find out.

Nemu sighed. She hated gathering information from others; it was a lengthy and boring task. She raised her right hand, it spun, forming a drill-like weapon. In her mind, she reviewed the reagents she would need to somehow gather and tried to remember the proper formula for the truth serum. If only Master Mayuri was here; _he _knew how to quickly extract information, making effective use of the torture process which Nemu found herself depressingly inept at!

* * *

Tenten rubbed her eyes, stung by the smoke from the explosive tags. _What the?.. Oh... Right, I was attacked..._

Recalling this minor detail, the kunoichi deemed it prudent to get to her feet, an action she did not regret. Standing right in front of Tenten, with an aggravatingly apathetic face, was a black-clothed young woman, the one responsible for Tenten's injuries.

Blinking, Tenten quickly jumped back when she noticed the girl's arm. "What the -???" she gasped, as her opponent's arm spun around, becoming an effective blade-like weapon. Gulping, Tenten reached into her pack.

Four kunai clasped between her fingers, Tenten studied her opponent for a moment before letting them loose; they sailed through the air. The young woman analyzed them for a moment, and began to move.

_Too late, _Tenten thought with a slight smirk of satisfaction. After wasting half an hour and constant failing, something darker inside of the kunoichi smiled at the thought of finally being able to get somewhere.

Sure enough, the kunai all hit the mark, blood streaming down the blades, Tenten's adversary eyes widened in shock for half a second. They didn't remain like that for long, however. They dulled back into that apathetic state, and their owner reached with her free left arm, yanking out the blade imbedded within.

Tenten sighed in relief; the attack had worked, and now the rest would be child's play. The kunai Tenten had expertly thrown had made their marks, and therefore the victim should be incapacitated and unable to attack.

* * *

Nemu gazed at the bunheaded-girl across from her, the cuts on her arm and legs stinging slightly. Tentatively, she ran her finger along the cut on her arm, then raised it to her dull green eyes, observing the red substance running down her finger. _Strange... Such a dull weapon actually cut me?_

Nemu mentally chastised herself for having underestimated the child, aware that her crime was severe enough to earn herself a beating from her master. Now she'd have to rethink her strategy, as not many could hurl weapon as meager as that and actually pierce the skin Mayuri had forged for her.

_Not just powerful._

Nemu realized another aspect of the girl's skill when she attempted to spin her arm once more, only to be ceased by a sharp twinge of pain. _She's also _very_ accurate..._ The wounds on her legs were treacherous as well, dangerously close to severing muscles vital to mobility.

But not close enough.

Not wanting to wait any longer and see what other tricks the bunhead and her friends could come up with, Nemu sprung into action. She shifted her wait onto her left foot, simultaneously activating flash step. As she whirred through space, Nemu began rotating her arm once more. Yes; it hurt, but Nemu could manage, she' has dealt with worse.

Unfortunately , Nemu's concentration loostened as her arm spun, and she missed her target, overreaching by several yards. With a _tch_ of dismay, Nemu whirled around and surged forward like a raging tsunami., her now lethally-pointed arm poised and ready to rend and tear at flesh.

And then she froze.

Paralysis was far from being a foreign sensation to Nemu, as it happened to be one of the many perks of being the lieutenant of Squad 12. However, this wasn't anything like the paralysis she knew so well, that of Ashishogizo, it's completely different.

Physically incapable of moving, Nemu found hereself curiously suspended mid-air, her left foot just pushing off the ground. Technically, this was impossible. It was completely ignoring all rules of physics. _Strange... Total suspension-mid motion?! Just what sort of techinique is this???_

"Kage mane, success." (Shadow possession).

* * *

Sweeping out of the room with all the grace of a quiet koi gliding through water, Unohana closed her eyes in a sorroful sigh.

"C-Captain?!" a worried Isane squeaked; she'd noticed the pained expression on her captain's face.

The ancient youth paused, then murmured, "Isane. You don't need to worry. Your sister should be fine," and continued on her way.

"But what about Captain Soifon?" Isane called after Unohana, running a few paces after her.

Turning, Isane saw an unusually melancholic Unohana, regret infused in her eyes and voice.

"I'm sorry. Isane, Captain Soifon only has an hour or two left, despite my best care..." and with that the fourth squad captain rushed away, her fists clenched.

Displeased and vexed, Unohana loathed the feeling of losing a patient, a sensation that had rarely visited the experienced captain in recent years. As long as the patient was brought to her alive Unohana could usually save them.

But Soifon was going to die, and there was nothing that she, the second oldest captain in the Soul Society – or rather now the oldest captain in the Soul Society – could do about it.

Anger arose in the normally tranquil captain, and her paced quickened. _Why did she have to die? And in a time like this, when every life counts? How could I have failed? I swear to -_

Unohana reached the lip of the cave and her mental tirade froze mid-step. The broiling wrath immediately evaporated, and a befuddled frown flashed across her face before relaxing away.

The captain paused, staring at the empty horizon before her. _There it is again,_ she thought softly to herself. _Someone – something – is crying. This sudden emptiness in my heart – somewhere, It is in pain, once more. _This was the third time the sensation had overtaken her, that someone had needed her and she had failed to reach them.

Unohana wondered why this sensation came to her. There were many people she hadn't reached in time to save, those numbered in thousands. So what was with this desolate hopelessness, this feeling of loss, overtaking her heart? It was so foreign. Was it because Soifon was going to die? Even the wise Unohana couldn't figure it out.

Stepping out of the cave, Unohana unsheathed her zanpakuto. One way or another, she would find the answer to this, the source of the problem.

"Captain Unohana," a voice shouted after her, and the woman turned to see a white-haired captain running towards her.

"Where are you going, Captain?" Ukitake asked, worried.

"There is something I have to take care of. I will be back soon. Also, I'm glad you're here. There's a message I need you to deliver to Ms. Shihoin," she replied.

"Minazuki," she called, softly but distinctly pronouncing each and every syllable, Captain Ukitake looking on.

* * *

Having suddenly lost track of her opponent, Tenten spun around – and came face to face with the woman, her arm, now frozen, reaching forward only a few feet from her skin. _What the – can she really move that fast?!_

Tenten's eyes eventually found the woman's shadow, and as she should've known in stretched and connected with Shikamaru's.

"Thanks, Shikamaru," Tenten declared, smiling. She moved out of the fighter's path, eyeing the woman carefully.

"Just who are you,' the kunoichi asked, the other shinobi running up to her side.

The woman straightened herself (Shikamaru allowed her that much), and "Who are you?" was her consternated reply.

"Tenten, I suppose, if you really must know," Tenten growled and pulled out another kunai, "But really who are, and why did you attack me?"

Tenten half-turned as she heard a movement behind her to see a struggling Kiba limping forward, still worn from Shino's bugs.

"She's Nemu Kurotsuchi," Kiba explained.

"Huh? You two know each other? Kiba, what's going on?" Sakura asked, running up while drinking some water.

"We met earlier, by the river," Nemu's eyes became narrow slits, "he attacked me."

Sakura spun around and looked acccusingly at Kiba.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do?! I merely was trying to bring her in for questioning! That's why Hinata and Shino are here too!" the Inuzuka tried to defend himself from the scowling kunoichi.

"So then," Tenten stated slowly, "are we enemies or not?" while her left hand closed over a wound on the right, she reached into the pack on her right, "because that hurt."

Nemu merely remained silent, her emerald eyes boring into Tenten's.

"Troublesome..." there was a mutter, followed by an all-too-audible sigh. Shikamaru assessed the situation, biting his nail.

"Well," he decided, "I suppose that depends on who she is and who she is aligned with."

Seven pairs of eyes simultaneously turned to Nemu, but it was Shino who stepped forward, engulfed in a cloud of insects.

"Well?"

* * *

"What the?" Rukia halted mid step and her constant grip on Sode no Shirayuki's hilt tightened even further. Beside her, Ichigo, sensing Rukia's unease, pulled Zangetsu free.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked, scanning the area and trying (for all his pathetic worth) to sense any foreign spiritual energies.

"N-Nothing..." she softly murmured, staring off into space.

It was as if a fragment of reality had finally broken into the forest, as if something, one thing, had finally fallen back into its right place, just as Rukia was getting accustomed to it.

A sob. Rukia heard it, something that belonged in the Soul Society she knew. Rukia strained her ears, and, catching her breath, she heard it again. Unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki, she rushed off in the direction of the sound, leaving Ichigo behind.

"Wait, Rukia!" he called after her.

As she navigated her way through the thicket of trees, the sobs gradually became more and more coherent.

"Can't be... Can-.... True.... They don't know.... Not-... can't be -.... don't know-... strength-.... it's not-.... Can't be true... Not possible... Don't know his strength...." Fragments became clearer and clearer as Rukia approached the source.

And then saw it.

She was hugging herself, clenching her knees and rocking back and forth, alternately whispering and screaming an all-out furious attempt to quelch the fear within her small trembling body, her pink hair wet with tears.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi!" Rukia gasped under her breath, and rushed to the diminutive shinigami's side.

"Yachiru, are you alright?" asked Rukia, shaking the lieutenant trying to get the girl's attention

"Kenny's not dead... Kenny's not dead.... Can't be true.... Kenny's not dead... b-b-but KENNY!!!" the girl's scream resounded throughout the woods.

"Lieutenant!" Rukia nervously shook the girl harder, trying to get her to come to her senses. Slowly, Yachiru's sobbing dwindled to nothing, and she raised her head, her eyes defiantly meeting Rukia's.

"You think Kenny's dead too, don't you!" she accused, her eyes hardening and glaring coldly at Rukia. "Don't you!"

Caught somewhat off guard, Rukia could only shake her head. "I don't know what to think, Yachiru.... I suppose... maybe... He could be alive..." she stuttered hesitantly.

Somehow these words soothed Yachiru, and her breathing evened out, until she was resting in Rukia's arms, worn out.

------ ---------- -

"The process of sealing the yonbi is complete. I'll allow a half hour's rest, then we move on to the next; the sealing of the ichibi..." The man's image flickered as he spoke, and one after another all the other apparitions disappeared from their perches on fingers of a massive pair of hands.

**Sorry, this chapter got overwritten by the other the first time... not sure how that happened, very sorry!**

**So sorry!!! So very sorry for the late update, and I know its a bit on the short side (though my chapters do seem to be in general on the lengthy side of things... Are they better long or short??? Should they be long_er?_ Short_er?_) Please forgive! I haven't forgotten about this. It's just that my laptop's been acting up, the battery's been falling out, and I had to write the same scene three different ways and even then rewrite those cause of the battery falling out, and then it took forever for my sister to decide to read them and tell me which is best. Furthermore, I have a ton of homework these days! Please forgive the late update! Gotta do homework now, bye, ty for reading, and pleasepleaseplease review! Let me know people haven't forgotten about this story! Oh, and just a note – in the previous chapter, when Gin was talking with Aizen, he's lying. Just in case you didn't catch that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V:

"Why if it isn't my little Nana!" the eigth squad captain cooed at his lieutenant, a smile plastered on his face.

"Captain Kyoraku," she began very professionally, "what are the plans for striking back?" she asked, correcting her eyeglasses as she spoke.

"Hm? Already so eager to get back in the fight, little Nana? Are you sure you're up to it? Maybe you should rest and lay off a bit. You know I was terribly worried about you back there. I really wanted to -"

Nanao's eyes shot her captain a sharp stab of pure ice.

"I would have never forgiven you if you turned your back on your opponent for me, never."

Kyoraku sighed and sipped his sake, the last of the store he had brought along with him from the Soul Society. His lieutenant could be like a handful of Hyourinmaru at times, which was most certainly _not_ a pleasant experience.

"Well?"

Looking up, Kyoraku saw that his lieutenant hadn't moved an inch and was glaring.

"We aren't doing anything until Captain Kurotsuchi has finished his researched. We are hoping to infiltrate the homeworld of these invaders, see what we can learn," he sighed, shaking his head. "But seeing as our chances for survival lay solely with Captain Kurotsuchi, we might as well give up right now."

"Um... Homeworld?"

Glancing over her shoulder to see who had asked the question, Nanao saw Izuru, a slightly baffled look on his face.

"Yes, Izuru, homeworlds. Those invaders did not come from the real world you and I are accustomed to. Rather, they are worlds that exist outside the triad of the real world, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. It was believed that it was impossible to physically access a world outside of our own triad." Nanao explained..

"My little Nana is so smart," Kyoraku doted, smiling, earning a frustrated scowl from his lieutenant.

"Hm. That doesn't make much sense. How can there be any proof of there being worlds apart from our three?"

"You simpleton! Don't you understand how brilliant minds are, that is, my mind is?" Both lieutenants jumped back at the sudden appearance of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, who was grinning at them maniacally. They gulped.

"It would seem that Lieutenant Ise is sharper of the two of you, Lieutenant Izuru. She was rather judicious in her choice of words. 'impossible to physically', I think was the choice of words she used. Aren't you aware of the numerous loopholes that leaves? Hm, I suppose a fool like you wouldn't get it. It was, of course, impossible for one to physically get out of our own triad of worlds and enter a foreign one, and vice versa, naturally. Quite obviously, our minds are rather different than our bodies. Dreams, thoughts, feelings – all of these are universal chords that weave the innumerable worlds together, invisibly, all but indetectably – but truly all the same. Besides, where else could those things come if not other worlds?"

The pair of lieutenants glanced at one another, a simultaneous "..." resounding through the cave.

* * *

The massive one-eyed manta ray paused her smooth gliding through thin air, and her master, Unohana Retsu of the 4th, flowed to the tip of of her zanpakuto. The woman closed her eyes, and her formidable spiritual energy spread over the area.

No one, not a single soul, occupied a mile's radius. Unohana smiled. _Good, no one needs to know the entirety of Minazuki's powers._

"This should do, Minazuki," Unohdana informed the manta ray she stood upon. Stepping forward, Unohana began to plunge down, only to be caught in her waiting zanpakuto's mouth.

Within the nourishing belly of Minazuki, Unohana nodded, and the oversized manta ray disappeared, leaving a desolate void behind.

* * *

"As I have already explained to that boy over there," Nemu gestured towards Kiba, "I am a shinigami of the thirteen Court Guard Squads. What about you? I presume you are all shinobi like that Inuzuka boy, but I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with that term."

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Sakura sighed and stepped forward.

"Yes, we are all shinobi, shinobi of Konoha, in fact," the kunoichi paused, and turned to Shikamaru.

"How much should we tell her?" she whipsered under her breath, but the boy just shrugged.

Gulping at the risk she took, Sakura continued, "We are aligned with the Country of Fire. It is our duty to protect this country, but in addition we take missions as odd jobs to keep funding up and an oppurtunity for experience and weakening enemy villages."

Nemu listened, expressionless.

"As I have already explained to that boy over there," Nemu gestured towards Kiba, "I am a shinigami, aligned with the thirteen CGS. What about you? I presume you are all shinobi like that Inuzuka boy, but I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with that term."

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Sakura sighed and stepped forward.

"Yes, we are all shinobi, shinobi of Konoha, in fact," the kunoichi paused, and turned to Shikamaru.

"How much should we tell her?" she whispered under her breath, but the boy just shrugged.

Gulping at the risk she took, Sakura continued, "We are aligned with the Country of Fire. It is our duty to protect this country, but in addition we take missions assigned by the hokage, our leader, as odd jobs to keep funding up and an oppurtunity for experience and weakening enemy villages."

Nemu listened, expressionless. The institutions of humans were of little concern or interest to her, and after a year's study, they all appeared to be more or les the same, and these 'shinobi of Konoha didn't seem to be an exception.

"Well?" a blonde snapped, "What about you?"

Nemu blinked, shook herself out of her thoughts, and turned to the girl. "What about me?"

Scowling, the girl replied, "Who exactly are you aligned with? Just what exactly are shinigami and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?"

"Oh. I see," the shinigami murmured apathetically, "The Thirteen Court Guard Squadas is an organization of the Soul Society, and it is our policy to not mingle in the affairs of the living. Shinigami have two duties to fulfill, guiding deceased souls to the Soul Society, and destroying hollows, hence cleansing them. We are not with anyone in particular."

"Well," Shikamaru muttered, trying to straighten out the problem, "Is there anyone you are against?"

"Those who would oppose Master Mayuri and hinder and interrupt his research, specifically, arrancars, the former captains Kaname Tousen, Sousuke Aizen, and Gin Ichimaru," the lieutenant paused, hesitating, "and... the invaders..."

_Master Mayuri?_ Ino wondered with a look of skepticism and beffudlement. _Must be the leader of these 'Court Guard Squads'_, she decided.

_Invaders?_ Hinata's countenance fell at this, and pity rose within her..

"If that's so, you really shouldn't have attacked us," Shikamaru groaned, scratching his head. "Because now we're going to have to go through the troublesome process of bringing you in for questioning."

Her emerald eyes boring right into Shikamaru's, the lieutenant blandly replied, "I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that."

"Gah..." Shikamaru muttered, rolling his eyes at the shinigami, "Look, you have questions you want answered to, right? Can't we just go to Konoha and straighten things out?"

"Very well," the frowning shinigmami answered, "But as soon as we get to the bottom of things, I am leaving. Do not expect me to stay quietly hostage."

A friendly smile on her face, Sakura shook her head with a laugh. "Please! We have no such intentions, if you are who you seem to be, then we would have no reason to, and it's not like we imprison people without just reason."

The skeptical shinigami's frown increased, but with an imperceptible nod she agreed and followed them silently.

* * *

"O-ow-ow..." Orihime winced as she rubbed the arm she fell on.

"Are you alright, Orihime?"

The girl turned and saw a rather concerned Chad kneeling at her side.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she declared, working her way to her feet and brushing herself off.

"Umm..." she murmured, looking around, "Where is everyone?"

"They seem to have been separated from us during the explosion," Chad sighed, scuffing at the ground with his shoe.

"Um... Chad?" Orihime quietly glanced at her friend, who nodded in acknowledgment, watching her intently. "Thank you... I mean, for me protecting back there..."

The boy shook his head, "Don't mention it," he replied.

As the five of them were traveling along, Orihime spotted a sudden warp in the dimension before them, and a spark beginning to ignite into an explosion. She sent her reject shield forward, placed to protect Ichigo and Ururu who would've taken the brunt of the blow, not aware of the other warp beside her until Chad shoved her out of the way and blocked the brunt of the blow with his own body.

"I wonder what happened to Jinta and Ururu and Uryu," Orihime said, then added with a sigh, "I hope they are alright, wherever they are..."

Something suddenly weighed against her back, and Orihime turned to see Chad, comforting her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they are alright. In the mean time, we should figure out where we are," he figured, and Orihime nodded.

The two took a scope of their surroundings.

Pale sands stretched indefinitely in nearly every direction. A dark sky had a pale moon hanging in it. And a palace lay beyond the sand flats.

* * *

The dagger-like shinobi tool silently sliced through the air, gliding towards its target with maximum accuracy.

The shinigami barely had time to react, and she came away from the attack with a shallow cut on her cheek.

Rukia jumped to her feet, drawing a released Sode no Shirayuki as she did so, scanning the branches for the assailant.

"Come out!" she called, hoping, hoping...

No such luck.

The only thing that greeted her was a fireball of a size that made Tobiume weep in shame. Rukia's eyes widened as the thing approached her. It was too big, too close, to dodge now.

"Shit," she murmured, then stabbed the ground with her zanpakuto.

"Tsugi no mai... Hakuren!" she called, meeting the onslaught of fire with a burst of ice.

Yachiru lay on the ground, her sleepy eyes slowly opening, blinking. Even as she got a grasp on the situation she couldn't overcome her depression and get herself to move.

The hilt of her zanpakuto digging into the palm of her hand, the girl lay there, inert.

"Not bad..." a voice murmured from the canopy.

"Whose their? Show yourself!" Rukia demanded, whirling around to face the direction of the sound.

She grit her teeth as she saw the opponent, standing on a branch, leaning carelessly against the branch.

Blue-black hair, deadly blood-red eyes... the attacker was another one of those cursed invaders, this one perhaps in his early thirties.

Rukia grit her teeth, glowering up at her opponent.

"Why are you attacking us?" she shouted, desperate for answer.

He paused for a moment, as if wondering whether or not it was worth his time answering such a question.

"Because we need to right the wrongs that have been done. We have unfinished business in our living world, and in order to finish it we need the power to move between worlds. A power your kind possesses. A power we need, and a power you would never listen to reason and share. That is why," he murmured, his hands running through a series of hand signs, and Rukia tensed.

Just then, another figure burst into the clearing, an oversized bandaged butcher knife hanging behind his orange head.

"Rukia!!!" he called, worried, splintering into the clearing and drawing Zangetsu.

**Yes yes, rather short I know. Do forgive. Anyways, I'd like a hand. In case you haven't noticed, while this fic does somewhat focus on Nemu it nonetheless gives attention to a broad assortment of other characters as well (or at least it should). One of the aims of this fic is to make ample use of the vibrant casts Tite Kubo and Kishi have provided us with. **

**Therefore, if there is any character in particular (who has not already been labeled as deceased), just let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. **

**As you can see from the title, a number of shinobi are going to obtain zanpakuto, and I could use some suggestions for the following (in order of need of inspiration): Asuma, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura. **

**Please help me, whether its suggestions or just general writing tips. Also, let me know what you think of this story. There is no such thing as a bad review, and no such thing as a review that discourages, not in my world, anyways. **


	6. The Explanation

The black-haired child walked ahead of the red-headed boy and the slick teen; turned and addressed them, her tense arms hanging tentatively at her sides, quivering slightly.

"Th-this is not our planned destination," she murmured, shaking in her small shoes.

"Way to state the obvious, you duncehead!" Jinta yelled, running to his friend ramming his fists into her temples, resulting in a steady stream of "ow, ow, ows" and 'stop it, Jinta's.

Uryu glanced up, wondering what they were talking about. The forest seemed normal enough for the Soul Society, but...

"Ah. I see," he pushed his glasses higher on the ridge of his nose, "The spirit particles are arranged differently in this... place...." he put his hand on a tree nearby, confirming of his suspicions, "and unlike things in the Soul Society, this is not composed of spirit particles." His hand left the trunk, and he stared at his palm intently. "Strange... It is not comprised of spirit particles but it still seems to have some permeating the bark..."

"And you, you are just going on and on about these obvious things! Why did you even bother wasting your breath on such clear statements!!!" Jinta roared, stomping up to Uryu, leaving a weary Ururu massaging her sore temples.

Blinking, Uryu shook his head in disbelief, surprised that that his highly developed analytical derisions could be tossed aside so carelessly.

* * *

"I see...." Tsunade sighed and sipped from her sake bottle. "Shizune!" she barked.

"Y-yes, Lady Tsunade?" she stammered, nervous.

"Go and get me Kakashi." she ordered, before turning her eyes to the woman before her. "And you.... You better be telling the truth, girl."

"I am not lying," Nemu stated blankly, her eyes expressionless.

"Hmph. Tsunade's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Neji," her attention abruptly shifted to the genin in the corner.

The Hyuuga's blank eyes opened, and he stepped forward. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I trust you have recovered well?" Tsunade questioned.

A pause. "Well enough, Lady Tsunade." he replied.

"Hmm. Well, seeing as Gai is on a solo mission right now, I would like to have you, Tenten, and Lee 'escort' Ms. Kurotsuchi," she murmured pointedly.

"Alright, lady Tsunade. Understood." the boy turned and left, exiting the Hokage's office just as Kakashi entered.

"You called for me, Tsunade?" the jounin asked, a book hanging idly by his side.

"Yes. I have a mission for you. You and fifteen others – those of your picking and I'll leave it to your judgement – are to aid Ms. Kurotsuchi in retaking her home," she turned to Nemu. "Are you satisfied? Then you may leave. Shizune, take her to her chambers."

This being done, Tsunade turned back to Kakashi "There are a few things you need to know. First off, I have reason to believe that the attackeres of her home are the deceased spirits of the Uchiha clan," she watched Kakashi's face intently.

"The deceased spirits of the Uchiha clan, eh? Hm, this is a rather... queer assignment. I wasn't aware we shinobi of the leaf were in the habit of ghost-busting," he ran his hand nervously through his silver hair..

"Yes, I know it is hard to believe," Tsunade sighed, resting her chin atop folded fingers, "But that girl that just left is – or claims to be – a shinigami. Apparently there is a world of the dead apart from our living world. This world is vital to the balance of all worlds, and it has been overthrown by foreign invaders. Ms. Kurotsuchi, who is from that world, had been working on a portal meant to bring her to the place of the invaders, but it malfunctioned before it was completed, and she ended up here. However, we believe that this is still the intended destination. Seeing as the Uchihas are a likely suspect according to the descriptions I have received, it is likely Nemu has some familiarity with sharingan. I haven't told her about yours and am leaving that to your discretion. Any questions?"

"Erm... no," Kakashi replied.

"Very well. I've given Ms. Kurotsuchi two days to recooperate and gain her bearings. Find fifteen others in that time. In two days, return here with them to join up with Ms. Kurotsuchi."

* * *

"Here you are," Shizune murmured to Nemu, who nodded silently.

"There is extra clothing in the drawers and food in the pantry," Shizune hesitated. The girl was just standing there, making no movement. Forcing a smile onto her face, she continued, "Well, anyways, you must be tired. Rest up, tomorrow morning I'll come and see if you need any medical treatment."

Nemu raised her head, finally meeting Shizune's gaze. "That will not be necessary. I can take care of that myself. However, might I have access to medical supplies? I'm not sure if I have all the components on me right now."

"Well... Ok...." Shizune frowned slightly. "Well, Tenten's next door if you need anything. She and her squad are responsible for showing you around. Just let her know when you're ready. I'll have Sakura bring over basic medical supplies. Satisfied?"

Nemu nodded, and Shizune took her leave.

Now alone in the room, the weariness of all the past trials washed over Nemu in a massive wave. She dropped onto the bed and stretched, her durable muscles worked to their limit.

Resting her heavy eyelids, she tried to figure out how long it had been – the time from the first hints of trouble; Lieutenant Matsumoto's disappearance and Lieutenant Abarai's death, to the full-out attack and siege of squad twelve barracks, to Kenpachi staying behind to fend off the invaders while the rest escaped, to setting up in the cave, to creating the portal...

Though she remained impassive at the recollection of most of the memories, at this last one she winced inwardly. If only she didn't push that button, type in that code!!! Mayuri'd never forgive her once he found out -!

Gulping, the lieutenant's thoughts turned towards her father and captain. Her heart lurched. In spite of everything, she missed him. A lot.

She undid her braid, and cradled the bead-like holder in her hand. She flattened it out and pressed it against her aching arms, sighing a little at the relief it offered, a warm light illuminating from the room as it took her spiritual pressure and used it to mend and rejuvenate.

Even still, there were some things the gizmo couldn't heal. Like homesickness.

The lieutenant wondered just how it is that she planned to get back to the Soul Society. It would be easiest if Mayuri managed to reacreate the portal and get her back, but what if he reached the wrong world??? Somehow, on her own, she'd have to come up with a portal on her own, then she and the team this village's leader assigned could return and hopefully they could straighten out this mess.

Nemu ran her fingers through her long hair, nervous at the task of making a portal all on her own. She had lied when she'd asked for medical supplies, what she actually wanted was the herb Santiamthium, whose spirit particle configuration was vital to the portal's vortex.

She could only hope that Santiamthium, or a similar herb, existed in this world.

* * *

A fiery sphere spun through the air, aimed right at the three shinigami.

Rukia and Ichigo jumped out of the way, only to have the ball of conflagration split in three and continue its pursuit

Ichigo turned and faced the the attack, waiting for the right moment, summoned his spiritual pressure and swung Zangetsu down, neatly cleaving the flaming globe in two, the the fire all but dispersed by the spiritual energy.

Rukia breathed deeply as it appraoched her, grit her teeth, scrutinized the line of attack, and plunged Sode no Shirayuki into the soft turf.

"Tsugi no Mae: Hakuren!" (The Next Dance, White Ripple)

A sea of sparkling white ice surged forward, engulfing two fireballs. The fires, however, continued to burn and the heat slowly melted the ice.

Gasping with effort, Rukia continued, "Some no Mae Tsukishiro! Guardian Pillars!" (The First Dance: White Moon)

Seven summoned cylindars of ice simultaneously materialized around the third shinigami, laying limp.

Rukia kept a keen eye on fireball frozen before her, ready to move in a split second.

"Getsuga... Tenshou!!!" Ichigo roared, Zangetsu sliced down, and a siege of spiritual energy rushed forth.

Scoffing, the shinigami's opponent stepped out of the blaze's way.

"Please..." he muttered, red eyes glittering. "Is this really all you got? And to think that shinigami have controlled this Soul Society for thousands of years!"

Rukia's fist clenched, and she took a step.

Suddenly appearing behind the man, Rukia swung Sode no Shirayuki towards him.

A hand grasped her wrist in an iron grip and she couldn't move. Then the other hand came crashing towards her stomach.

Despite hurtling backwards and receiving such a blow, Rukia still kept some fragment of focus.

"Hado #31: Shohkaho!" (Red flame cannon).

That meager blast, however, was met by a much greater one.

Rukia's eyes widened in fright as the flame came right towards her.

Twisting in the air, Rukia somehow got to solid ground. Scrambling to her feet, she desperately stabbed the ground with her Zanpakuto.

It was coming; fast.

"Tsugi no Ma-"

Heat swallowed her being.

* * *

"Master Mayuri..." a lonely Nemu murmured, laying down and resting her cheek on the soft pillow.

"Just who is he?" a voice called from the doorway.

"Hmm?" Startled, Nemu sat up, and looked to see who had called. It was bunhead from earlier, and the pink haired girl, caring a basket of medical supplies.

"The person you just mentioned. Your 'master Mayuri'..." explained the girl caring the basket.

"And by the way, as we've never been formally introduced, I am Sakura Haruno," the pink-haired girl smiled and walked forward, handing Nemu her basket.

"I'm Tenten," the other grudgingly muttered.

"I am sorry," Nemu stated, looking at her feet.

"Hmm? Something wrong, miss Nemu?" Sakura asked.

The shinigami lieutenant stretched and sighed, "I do apologize for any injuries you might have occurred when I intervened."

Not too inconspicuously sulking, Tenten refused to reply.

"Say, why did you get in her way anyways?" a beffudled Sakura mused, then cast a questioning glance in Nemu's direction.

She answered with out the slightest trace of hesitation, her gaze never wavering. "Given the slight chance that Tenten would be victorious, I had no choice but to take matters into my own hands so that valuable samplings would not be lost."

A pair of dubious faces scrutinized the shinigami.

"Erm... 'valuable samplings'?" repeated a hesitant Sakura.

The shinigami lieutenant inclined her head. "Yes. A hollow in this area, who knows what sort of priceless research data it may contain?"

"Research? Who exactly are you??" asked a tired Tenten.

"I am Nemu Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant of the Twelfth Squad, and vice-captain of the Department of Research and Development. I am a scientist and a shinigami." Nemu attempted to explain.

"Shinigami? Does that mean you are dead?" inquired a rather confused Sakura..

Shrugging, Nemu responded. "I suppose so. I am not alive in the way you would consider it."

"But if you are dead – if you are a spirit – then how can we see you?" A frown was deeply engraved in Tenten's usually eager face.

"You have have high and refined spiritual pressure. You haven't noticed the spirits of the deceased before? I imagine you should have have," bemused, Nemu studied her visitors intently.

Sakura and Tenten glanced at each other then shook their heads slowly at Nemu.

"N-No, we've never seen any 'spirits of the deceased' before," stuttered Sakura.

Nemu frowned. How would that be possible? So many things were out of place about this world – they could see her and hollows but not everyday spirits? If Mayuri were here, he'd drag them in for intense studies, but Nemu lacked the means for this.

* * *

"Rukia!!!" Ichigo's yell resounded, followed by a much quieter, "No..."

She couldn't be dead. Not after all he had gone through to save her. She – that shinigami – couldn't be. It wasn't possible. He couldn't imagine life without that perky girl. She had to be alright! If only he could get her to Inoue...

If so, then first...

"You bastard!" Ichigo screamed at the assailant. "You're going to pay for that!"

Raising his zanpakuto, Ichigo called the name of his most powerful, and only, attack.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!!"

Unleashed bright blue spirit energy sailed forth from the swing of his blade.

"Didn't I tell you that was pointless already?" The red eyed man again sidestepped with ease.

"And is that you're only attack? How very sad..." He wove through a series of signs.

"Katon," he began, and Ichigo looked up to see a very familiar sight by now. "And what of you? Is that _your _only attack? Besides," Ichigo's hand clamped down on the other's forearm. "I have... Bankai!"

"Hardly...." the man muttered, watching impassively as enormous spiritual pressure surged around Ichigo. "I suppose it is time for me to show you where the true power of an Uchiha lies..."

_Crack..._

Rukia's ice pillars simultaneously ruptured in half. Ichigo's eyes widened as he reached the expected conclusion. _NO... Rukia!!!_

A giggle.

Something flew between the crumbling Tsukishiros, narrowly avoiding be smashed.

If it wasn't for her small frame and lithe nature, she never would have made it. But she did.

A smile was on her pink-framed face.

And...

Her zanpakuto was unsheathed.

* * *

Nemu blinked, finally stumbling across something as she racked her mind for logical answers. How could she not have noticed it earlier? Throughout the entire town of Konoha, Nemu hadn't seen a single soul either.

So.... When souls in this world died they don't become pluses? But then what _did_ they become?

Again, the lieutenant blinked. It was gone. The pounding, searing force that besieged her like Head Captain's spiritual pressure. It no longer tormented and weighed her down.

Slowly, things clicked into place. These children didn't seem to be accustomed to hollows. So was this a world without pluses and hollows? In that case, how would the hollow she fought get into this world? Did they also get spat into this world by the portal? It made sense, but then what about the force beating against her that just disappeared?

No, it didn't disappear. It was still there, only it wasn't directed at her anymore. Just what was it? Could it merely be the spiritual pressure of some inhabitant of this town?

No, no living being had spiritual pressure like that, not even Kurosaki, not only was it too large, it was also too multitoned, too vibrant to belong to any one person.

Could it be that souls in this world became a part of this inexplicable force, this near-tangible will?

It made sense, but Nemu knew she'd sensed other hollows in the area. But why didn't they come to this village, even if there weren't any dead souls there were still the souls of the living to feast on. Unless... The willl that had pressed against her repelled the hollows.

Ever so gradually, this world began to make sense to Nemu.

And yet, how did those other hollows exist? Were they also from the portal? Or were there places in this world where pluses did form and devolve into hollows.

Nemu clamped a hand to her forhead. This was all so confusing!

* * *

She had lain there, near incapacitated, surrounded by spectacularly white walls of ice.

There shouts and the general clatter of battle that Kenny loved so much. But she ignored it all, weariness seaped through her entire being.

An eyebrow twitched. The girl raised her head.

Slowly, a smile spread across her face.

The sensation was undeniable. Their bond was too strong to be deceived. She knew it.

_Kenny..._

The girl got to her feet, and looked around.

_It won't do to be imprisoned in here... Kenny's waiting!!!_

She jumped up, grasped her zanpakuto's hilt, and with a slight laugh ran along the frozen sides of her prison, slicing it neatly in half.

She looked around, and saw Ichi. He looked pretty mad; too mad to fight rationally.

"Ohh..." The girl wondered what to do.

_Hmm... I got it! Don't worry Ichi... I'll take care of this guy for you! (I hope he's strong!!!) But then you gotta play with Kenny, k? It's a deal, right?_

Her mind made up, she looked up at her new opponent.

"Hm... You finally woke up? In that case..." the man's fingers flashed through various handsigns. "I will have to put you and your friend back to sleep..."

"Magen: Tsuuretsu Shinku Kaze no Jutsu." (Demonic Illusion: Scathing Crimson Winds)

Without the slightest sign of hesitation, Yachiru continued towards her delegated opponent.

Ichigo turned and saw her sail by, and gaped at what he saw.

"Yachiru... Your zanpakuto..."

Yachiru turned and smiled, laughing a little. "I'll take care of this guy oka-" Yachiru suddenly frowned, "Hey Ichi... You okay???" Yachiru hovered between the Uchiha and the Kurosaki, musing.

"I'll be quick then I'll be right back, k Ichi?" She slapped him on the nose, "And don't even _think_ about dying, cause then who'll Kenny play with?" Again, the eleventh squad lieutenant frowned.

Ichigo stared at empty space before him, a look of terror plastered on his face.

"Hmm... Did you do that, Uchi-chi?" Yachiru glanced around and found the Uchiha, deeply emerged in concentration.

Giving little grunts as she ascended the forest canopy, Yachiru eventually arrived at her opponent.

"Hyah!" she chirped, and pink-and-azure steel swung forward towards the Uchiha, who opened his eyes just to see the the blade cutting into his midsection.

"But... My genjutsu.... Tsuuretsu Shinko Kaze... impossible... Why... Aren't you affected?" he gasped for breath, eyeing the small girl.

"Hm? Whatchya talking bout? You just stood there, you fool," Yachiru raised her zanpakuto for a final blow.

"No way... Just what are you?!"

Yachiru shrugged, and her zanpakuto came swooping down.

"I suppose my name is Yachiru Kusajishi, if that's what you mean. It's a pleasure killing you. Next time, don't get Ichi so mad or he may wind up dead, and then what would Kenny do? Were you even thinking? Sheesh..."

Having flicked the blood off her zanpakuto, the child hopped back to the ground, and ran up to her orangey friend.

"Iiii-chiii," she cajoled, placing a hand on his shaking, sobbing shoulder, comforting him.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty fun to write, I just hope it is at least half as fun to read. **

**I did take some liberties with abilities, such as expanding Tsukishiro's power and creating a jutsu, I hope that's alright.**

**Also, it finally occurred to me: the reason I thought would make my story popular is making it less so. I'm using secondary characters (Nemu, of all people, as the main, how many people particularly care about Nemu?) instead of the more mainstream, popular characters. (All though yeah, Ichigo and Rukia did get a fair amount of time in this chap) **

**Unfortunately, (Or perhaps fortunately for some of you, I don't think I can bring myself to change it around / rewrite. So it what it is, just remember if there's a character you want to show up just tell me in a review/pm. **

**I intend to comb through this story and modify it to a more japanese style (honorifics and what not) but for consistency's sake I'm going to wait until I have it all ready instead of there just being a point where all of a sudden there's honorifics and such.**

**As always, please review, and many thanks to those who have.**


	7. The Visitor

_Hmm?_

"What's this? Still alive?..." The man wearily sat up and stared at the sky, exasperated.

"And here I thought I had the perfect ending. Pah."

His dark hair hanging around him in a limp, bloody, matted mess, he glanced around, finally finding the reason for his salvation.

"Whadjya do, ya mangy fleabag?" he growled, glowering at the massive captain and patting around in search of his nameless zanpakuto.

A red, foxlike head with dark beady glittering eyes turned and studied the man quizzically, before explaining himself. "Luckily for us, these 'Uchihas' are quite the messy bunch and can't quite seem to get a job done right, so with what little healing kidou I know, I was able to save yo-"

The poor captain of the Seventh Squad barely avoided getting his whiskers shaved off as the man's blade came rushing towards the canine captain.

"Did I ever ask for you to save me?"

Rolling his eyes at the silence that responded, the man took a stance. "Well. Come on. You made a mistake; now its time to correct it. You aren't a coward, now are you, Komamura-taicho?"

Sajin Komamura narrowed his eyes. He never did like this captain. "I do not think now is the appropriate time for us to be -"

Scoffing, the man swung his blade in a lazy arc before charging. "Fine. I suppose that means I get the first move!"

_Clang!_

Only half way unsheathed, Tengken met the man's blade,glowing with red spiritual energy. Scraping against steel, Komamura's zanpakuto emerged, and the fox-like captain heaved against it, sending his opponent back a few yards.

"Heh heh. Not too shabby, I'll give you that. Maybe this'll be fun after all!"

Komamura peeled his lips back in a feral growl, "Fun?! Kenpachi Zaraki, I _will_ knock some sense into you! For Genryusai-dono Yamamoto!"

The captain swung his zanpakuto around and it met Kenpachi's blade. Another two shining arcs of the blade, each easily met by the Kenpachi.

"Hmph... Bankai!" red spiritual pressure roiled around Komamura, and flaked off of his zanpakuto coalescing into an armored giant. "Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"

A blade larger than the eleventh squad captain himself came down, fiercely whistling through the air. "Please...." Kenpachi moaned, "Is that really all you... got!" both hands on blade, he met Komamura's blow and risked a second to tear off his eyepatch. Yellow spiritual pressure typhooned out.

The two energies clashed, and sparks flew all over. Komamura growled ferociously and bore down with still more strength. Kenpachi twisted away from beneath the Bankai's blade and jumped out fo the way.

The zanpakuto's blade crushed into the ground and the earth rolled, spitting up rocks and pressed on a volcanic vent, hot lava spewed out, reaching so high it rent the clouds red, and ashes rained down. Kenpachi tripped on the moving earth, and displaced dust blinded him. Something scalded his arm, and he grit his teeth in pain.

"Keeeen-chaaan!!!" A voice called through the haze of pain.

_Yachiru?_ Kenpachi wondered. Suddenly the young girl was perched on his shoulder, examining the burn on his arm.

"It'll be alright Yachiru-kun," he said, and the girl patted the burn and kissed it. "Hey, cut it out, that hurts, Yachiru-kun! Damn it, gah – ouch!"

The girl stopped and glanced up at Ken-chan. "I knew you were okay and having fun, I _knew_ it! I'm so happy to see you." Her dark eyes wandered around. "Say, why are you fighting foxy-face? He isn't so strong compared to Fugaku-san! Heehee."

Kenpachi spat on the ground. "I suppose you're right, Yachiru," he looked at the glowering Komamura, "I guess you have your way this time. Let's fight again, though, soon." He sheathed his blade.

Komamura relaxed, and his bankai evaporated, red spiritual pressure retreating to its zanpakuto. "Thank you, Kenpachi-dono. You too, Yachiru-san."

* * *

The moon hung high over Konoha. Nemu, having finished sifting through the herbs in the basket, decided to go on a walk through the forest, to see if any of the wild growth would be of use.

Stepping outside in to the cool night atmosphere, the lieutenant paused. She glanced to her side, where one of her escorts, Tenten, slept. Nemu frowned. Should she tell the kunoichi? But... It was late and she didn't want to disturb the young girl's sleep. Shaking her head, Nemu made up her mind; she could go on her own, it wasn't like she was up to any trouble.

She slid away quietly, her feet making no noise on the soft floorboards of the deck. Many spiritual pressures surrounded her, some of them formidable; some of them less so. As a result, it wasn't surprising that she failed to register the two shinobi intently watching her, each unaware of the other's presence.

* * *

Minazuki had a power, a power beyond healing. It possessed a rare ability of teleportation, and could hone in on Unohana's emotions. Then it would transport itself to the source, and now a monstrous manta ray appeared in a cavernous structure before two upheld hands. Unohana stepped out of its mouth, and responded to the turmoil engulfing the Akatsuki with a sweet smile. A scarlet scythe headed towards her, and she leapt gracefully out of the way, smiling at its gray-haired wielder, who then proceeded to yell profanities at her.

"Now watch your tongue, young man," she warned, a minor kidou headed in his direction and dispelled his translucent, rainbow-colored, flickering form.

"Itachi. Kisame. I trust you can deal with this nuisance. The rest; dismissed until she is dealt with. Then we complete the sealing of the one-tail," one with concurrent circles rimming his pupils announced.

Unohana turned to face her chosen opponents, only to find no one.

She whirled around, drawing Minazuki and plunging it with both hands into the ground before her, blocking a wrapped and cylindrical blade's swing. She smiled at its blue-skinned grinning wielder, and withdrew her own katana. Charging at the wielder, she dodged, ducked, and evaded every one of Kisame's attempts, all the while coming closer. Stepping under a rushing fist, Unohana came up and Minazuki swiped off Kisame's arm. Her eyes widened in shock however, when the blood, skin, muscles, and every cell in the man's body melted into water.

"She's not a half bad swordswoman. Still, you should be able to easily defeat her, Itachi. She didn't even see when I switched with a water clone," a voice declared behind the captain.

_So that's what it was_, Unohana thought, and her mind went on to try to deduct more on his abilities when her mind snagged on something else. _Itachi_. She was sure she had heard that name before. When had it been? She bit her lip wondering.

A kunai whistled behind her, but Unohana easily moved out of the way, and turned to face this new opponent, smiling. That smile faded, red sharingan eyes meeting her own.

"You," Unohana called in a clear voice to the stoic shinobi, "Are you Itachi Uchiha?"

Those red eyes narrowed, and the teen wondered how she knew of him. She didn't appear to be a shinobi, at least not by normal standards. Then what was she? His sharingan defined her as beyond human. Perhaps she was one of those legendary samurai from the Land of Iron? He didn't know much about them. Sighing in defeat and identifying the woman, he replied.

"Yes. What is it to you?"

_Itachi Uchiha_. Yes, she remembered where she had heard that name. It had been thrown admist a thousand curses of those invaders.

She was about to answer when a groan behind her reminded her of why she had come. She turned over her shoulder, and saw a red-headed boy writhing in pain.

She flashstepped to the boy's side, and picked him up.

"I cannot let you leave, not with that jinchuuriki, at least." a voice said behind her, and a wall of black flames blocked Unohana's exit.

"I am afraid I have no attention of staying nor of leaving him behind," Unohana replied coldly.

"So be it. Kisame, get ready." Itachi said.

* * *

The few herbs that were helpful and scalpel ready, the lieutenant of the Twelfth division sat down on soft spring turf. Taking a deep breath and withdrawing a test tube, she plunged the scalpel into the skin just above the elbow joint; scarlet blood dripping into the tube. Not having any thread, she pulled a strand of her unbraided hair out of her scalp and through a needle. Sewing the skin back together, she found it not as painful as she'd imagine, and she thanked Master Mayuri for giving her such a high pain threshold.

Next, the scalpel dug into the back of her right calf, and steadying her nerves she plunged her hand into the tissue, musing that of all the times she had experimented on humans or had been experimented on herself, this was the first time she had to operate on herself. Her fingers searched, and pulled out a star-shaped pill engrained between muscles. A healing kidou and some stitches mended the almost-painful mangling of her leg, and she moved on to the next.

She reached into her mouth, pinched her canine tooth, and wrenched. This time, it actually hurt. She coughed a little as blood spurted out, filling her mouth with its metallic taste. Grasping the tooth in her left hand, her right explored the cavity it left and withdrew a flexible tube that bent beneath the gums out.

"There," she quietly said to herself, and covered her mouth, expecting to get slapped – and then realized that Mayuri was nowhere near, not even in the same world. She could talk to herself all she wanted, and no one would scold her. She blinked as she slowly comprehended all that this meant, and rested a moment, drenched in homesick sorrow. Sitting back up, she sighed and faced the task at hand. "Now, time to go to the hard part." A smile played at her ability to talk to herself without reprisal.

Grinding the pill to dust between her capable fingers, Nemu combined that with her blood and some juices from the phlox flower. She leaned over the tube, which was supported between her middle and ring finger of the left hand, and her right forefinger poised above it. "Bakudo #4: Hainawa ?" (Crawling Ropes)

A string of golden light left her finger and entered the test tube. Focusing as hard as she could, the string became finer and finer, until her eyes strained to see kidou. Even then she pushed harder, and the line became even thinner, microscopic to the human eye.

But Nemu was no human. In her right eye there was a microscopic device, and in her left a telescopic one. Shutting her left and focusing her spiritual energy into the right, the device activated and she peered even further into the solution. The lines of light branched off, and wrapped themselves around various compounds. Slowly, as to not allow them to slip out of her grasp, she drew all counterproductive molecules out of her concotion. She panted slightly at the effort, but she had no time to waste. She grabbed the tube that had been stored beneath her gums and carefully extracted seven drops from it into the test tube where she brewed her solution.

"Hado #33 – Shokkaho," (Red flame cannon) the shinigami murmured, and a red light engulfed the tube, its substance boiling, and its holder slightly smiling as she brushed aside an errant strand of hair.

The glimmering red orb eventually died down, and one of her visitors silently crept out from the shadows, something slithering by him, all the while the other was trapped in a genjutsu.

"There. That should do it." Nemu sat up and carefully distributed the contents of the tube evenly between fifteen vials. Not looking up from her work, she addressed the shinobi heading towards her. "What do you want?"

* * *

Wincing a little, the shinigami groaned as she sat up.

"Rukia! Rukia!" a voice desperately called.

The girl shook her head wearily and squinted her eyes open. Ichigo knelt before her, frantically shaking her shoulder.

"Rukia! Are you alright?!" he asked, the sincerity of his worry obvious.

"Unh. Sorta. But what happened to the Uchiha?" She replied, and grimmaced at a sharp pain in her side, "Did you defeat him?"

"Um... about that..." Ichigo averted his eyes from his close friend. "I didn't really manage him that well..."

Rukia hurriedly struggled to her feat, her head turning this way and that as she scanned the area.

"So he's still around, then right?!"

"Er.. No... Um, that pink-haired twerp took care of him..."

Rukia relaxed and collapsed on the ground.

"Well, that's a relief... Where's Lieutenant Yachiru now?"

"I don't know... But right now we need to get you to Orihime... You're pretty badly injured."

**Sorry for this being such a short chapter for so very long a wait. For those of you who have read Laluweeb's story, yes, that character _is_ coming, I promise, and if I 3 people or more ask me to add him in for the next chapter I will, though it will probably detract from his awesome entrance (Which will probably be in about 3-5 chapters after this). Please review – tell me what you think of this story. Are the characters IC? Is there any point in the story that seems out of place, or inconsistent? Is there something that doesn't make sense? Are there any characters you would like to see more of? Let me know, I am open to any and all criticizism and suggestions. **


	8. The Mission

Nemu turned just in time to see her visitor's empty pale eyes against pale skin – and that shinobi weapon she was getting so accustomed to pressed against her neck.

"Just what you are after. Who sent you? And what are you planning? Answer me!" he demanded, his voice a quiet, fierce hiss in Nemu's ear.

Nemu glanced down at the kunai at her throat, and frowned ever so very slightly. Looking up, that frown deepened an inch when she saw that visitor, right before her again. _So there are two of them? Interesting... Are they twins? Or..._ her eyes narrowed in suspicion, _Is it something else_. _In any case, it won't do to stand captive... _The lieutenant sighed and calmly flashstepped away.

Both of the identicals gasped in shock and whirled around to face her, armed and ready, at the same time wary.

"There is no need to worry. Your Hokage is aware of my plans, and as for this concotion – well, it merely separates the soul from the body."

Their eyes narrowed, and the pair charged, each grabbing the small tanto strapped to his back. Nemu evaded both their swings, but caught the simultaneously whispered words in her ear.

"So... In other words.. It is a poison..."

Pivoting the two came running back, this time small shuriken whizzing before them.

"Meaning," they continued, "That your purpose is,"

A shallow cut appeared on Nemu's side, her clothing torn.

"Harmful to Konoha." The two boys turned, baring their tantos before them; one gleaming white and the other splattered in ruby blood.

"I hold no enmity towards this village, nor its inhabitants, nor you, so please refrain from attacking me," Nemu replied, paying no heed to the pathetic cut on her side, her voice flat. The identical pair didn't respond, but rather charged Nemu once more. Sighing, Nemu's right arm began to spin. "Fine then. Unfortunately, this means that I must defend myself."

Dashing to boy on the right, Nemu extended her arm forward and plunged it right into its chest, and something dark and wet splattered over her. Nemu glanced to her side, but to her surprise the other was no longer there. Gritting her teeth, she started to spin an attempt to locate her enemy, but froze, because where the body of the first should be, there was now just a slight puddle. Suddenly, something racked across her back, digging far deeper than these shinobi ought to be capable of. Coughing up blood, Nemu could only mutter one word.

"Damn...."

Her opponent smiled; smiled a smile that wasn't sad, wasn't heartless, wasn't delighted, wasn't anything but devoid of anything and everything a smile should hold in that upturning of the lips.

– **---- - – **

"Damn bitch..." A blue skinned man muttered as he lay across the ground in a pool of blood, his precious sword Samaheda beside him... In two pieces. "You'll pay for this, I swear..." he grunted before coughing up blood.

The man's companion, a legendary Uchiha by the name of Itachi, slowly came to, the scent of blood rich in his nostrils. Attempting to get up, Itachi frowned. He had been defeated. Weary, he turned to Kisame. "Be quiet and wait for Pain-sama to heal us. And be grateful that woman spared us, Kisame..."

She emerged from the cave, the crumpled figure of a redheaded boy sprawled in her arms, and a thin smile on her lips. Touching two fingers to the boy's throat, the woman nodded to herself. This boy's spirit energy, though drifting away, was not beyond saving; not to her, Retsu Unohana, captain of the Fourth Squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. _Although,_ Unohana had been forced to admit, _it is no longer such a definitive certainty, as my reiatsu is somewhat deplenished._

Not wasting another moment, Unohana called Minazuki to her side and climbed upon her zanpakuto's back, laying the boy beside her. She paused for a moment, considering all she had just done. After all, her actions could lead to yet another war at the Soul Society. Sighing a little and allowing her cooling reiatsu to flood through the boy, Unohana chased away any fragmented doubts and worries; for there was no mistaking that the irksome feeling had come from this boy's suffering. And should there be retribution, Unohana would face it, alone, no matter the consequences.

----- -------- ---

Yoruichi stepped out of ward, her face ashen and drawn. Sitting down at a nearby table, she rubbed her temples, sighing deeply. A siege of memories assaulted her mind, and she shook her head. Tears flew everywhere. _Soi Fon... _That girl that had been like a little sister to Yoruichi, her precious student, and now... Gone... Gone forever.

"Yoruichi-san?"

She glanced up, meeting Ukitake straight in the eye, tearstains already wiped away.

"Yes, Ukitake-Taichou?" She twisted in her seat and waited for Ukitake's reply.

"How is she? Soi Fon, I mean," he studied Yoruichi's face, cautious. Unohana had asked him to tell Yoruichi about Soi Fon's state before she had left, which was just about nonexistent. He expected the worse, but needed to know for sure.

Yoruichi turned away from Ukitake, her purple hair swishing. "She's gone."

Ukitake's eyes softened in pity, and he rested a comforting hand on Yoruichi's shoulder. "I'm sorry. The loss is grave. She will be missed." Ukitake paused for a moment, unsure which words would be befitting the situation. He glanced to the entrance for to the cave, and groaned. "My condolences, Yoruichi-san," he reached into his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief, the ex-captain's tears had not gone unnoticed by Ukitake. Casting one last pitiful glance at Yoruichi Shihoin, he walked to the Sixth Squad's noble captain, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Yes, Ukitake-taicho?" Byakuya called over his shoulder as Ukitake approached.

"They still haven't returned..." Ukitake came up to Byakuya's side, and they both gazed at the staring empty entrance before them, dutifully guarded by Sentaro and Isane. The stoic captain twitched, nervous about his little adoptive sister.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, Byakuya-taicho," Ukitake forced a smile on his face. "And Ichigo will be here as well. And you know how strong that boy is; firsthand no less." Byakuya grimaced at the mention of his defeat at the orange-headed's hands.

"I suppose you are right, Ukitake-taicho..." he conceded, his narrowed surreptitious eyes scanning the horizon for his sister, "But still..."

* * *

_Damn it, _the boy thought, _who was it that actually managed to sneak up on _me, _of all people? Maybe – could it be – that one I'd been assigned to watch, Nemu Kurotsuchi?! _Gradually coming to, he stumbled to his feet, the dark haired genin formed the tiger sign, and the veins around his now crystalline eyes popped out, pronounced. _I've got to find her... _

Having scanned the area with his byakugan, Neji located his charge, along with another shinobi. Gritting his teeth, Neji rushed forward. He should've known better than to chase after the shinigami on his own; he should've brought along Tenten or Lee, he should have not underestimated the strange girl in the first place! And now a Konoha shinobi was in danger due to his foolishness! _I've got to stop them,_ his byakugan relayed the girl ducking under the shinobi's arm and extending her own hand towards his midsection, _But what exactly is it that is going on?! _His byakugan connected with the shinigami's eyes, but failed to detect any emotion whatsoever, and to his shock, that state was only intensified in the other – the _Konoha shinobi's_ – pair of eyes.

Neji Hyuuga's pace quickened, and soon he reached the clearing where the to combated one another. Preparing himself, he stepped from the shadows.

"Hold it right there!" he ordered in his most authoritative voice, recalling to mind the dignity of the Hyuuga. Nemu ceased her charge, pulling up short and cast Neji an inquisitive glance. The shinobi's grip on his tanto shifted, and its owner hesitated before sliding it back in its sheath. The moonlight clearly illuminated his Konoha hitai'te a moment before he jumped back and turned, rushing into the forest.

"Wait!" Neji called, running after him. Dark eyes patiently gazed after him, boring a whole in the back of Neji's head. Neji pivoted around, a practiced spin to face the shinigami. The Hyuuga glared at the shinigami.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

Nemu sighed before answering, staring at the ground with her heart somewhere near her feet. Finally, she glanced up, "If you're wondering about the combat that just happened, it was self defense I assure you," she said, voice heavy, "Would you please explain to me why it is that a Konoha shinobi, to whom it was my understanding that we shinigami had an agreement with, would be attacking me?"

"I am wondering that myself. I assure you, however, that we would not attack you with out reason," Remembering the other boy's eyes, however, he couldn't help but wonder, _That shinobi was unlike any other I've ever known – from Konoha, at least, _Neji thought as he inched into a subtle stance. "Nemu Kurotsuchi," he addressed the girl, "Would you please return to the village with me? There are obviously some issues we need to iron out."

"Indeed," Nemu conceded while promising herself not to let her guard down. There was no reason for her to trust Konoha anymore, however it was still her only current chance at aiding her home and her captain, and as such she was willing to risk anything for it.

- - - - - -

"I wonder where we are," Ururu murmured in a small voice, "I mean, it's not the Soul Society, and it's not the Real World... What do you think Jinta-kun?"

The boy beside her turned and, with an effort, refrained from ramming his fists into Ururu's temples. "How should I know, Ururu?!"

"Well standing around here arguing isn't going to solve anything," Uryu stated while wondering if this was what babysitting was like. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find some civilization."

"Hey! I'm not about to start taking orders from a scawny teenager like you!" an indignant Jinta roared.

"Jinta-kun, m-maybe we should listen to what Quincy-san says... I mean, its not like we have any better options, do we?" Ururu tugged on Jinta's sleeve.

Quivering in restrained anger, face drawn and furious, Jinta shrugged off Ururu. "I'm not doing as that jerk says! I don't remember anyone putting that Quincy as our leader!"

"B-but Jinta-kun, you don't have any better ideas, do you? I vote we go with Quincy-san." Turning from Jinta to Uryu, the petite girl curtsied to a somewhat disgruntled Uryu. "Lead the way, Quincy-san, for I am yours to command."

"Ururu!" Jinta screeched, infuriated, "fine, whatever..." he scoffed and sulked, hanging behind Uryu and Ururu.

* * *

Tsunade waited quietly as Neji told his tale, but clenched her fists and grit her teeth. _That man! He's ruining everything! I can't believe that Danzo had done this!_

"Shizune! Get me Danzo! I have a few words for him," Tsunade's eyebrows knit in fury, and she turned to Nemu. _A potion that separates body and soul? That should be impossible! And even if it was possible, the chances of the shinobi surviving..._

"You should have told me about this before, Kurotsuchi," Tsunade narrowed her amber eyes. "It's not that we are unwilling to aid you, but to ask for us to sacrifice fifteen of our lives... Without any chance of survival, I don't think we can accommodate that. Surely you understand, Kurotsuchi-san..."

_Fifteen lives,_ Nemu frowned, _what is so special about losing fifteen lives...? _"My apologies, Hokage-san, I'm afraid that I don't understand what is so special about fifteen lives, - and..." Tsunade's eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch.

The Hokage's hand slammed upon the desk, the sound-wave reverberating in the room's corners. She shot Nemu a glance of such vehemence that for a moment the shinigami had confused the Hokage with her father, as she had only seen such an expression was he was angered beyond any point of forgiveness, _"What is so special about fifteen lives?!!!_ Are you _serious?!_"

"and I never said there was no chance of survival," Nemu completed her sentence with a polite nod before dropping back.

Tsunade sat down, her eyebrow twitching irritably. "It doesn't matter, Kurotsuchi-san," Tsunade muttered. "Ask someone else. I am _not_ entrusting my shinobi to someone who doesn't care about their lives."

Sighing, Nemu stepped forward. "Hokage-san," she began, trying to ignore the guards in the room readying themselves for action, "Please be reasonable and try to understand the situation. I have done what little research I could in the time I had, and I have realized, that while the people of Konoha may be safe having their 'Will of Fire' – An intangible spiritual entity that wards away the dead and formed by the spirits of the fallen shinobi of this village – protecting them, this is not the case beyond your borders. It is to my understanding that you Konoha shinobi are called upon to complete missions for others. Well, outside of this village, the dead become pluses. Without any contact with shinigami, the pluses gradually will evolve into hollows. It used to be the case that the hollows of this world had no contact with the living, only feasting on the pluses. In that way, the dead minded the dead, as pitiful a cycle it was, it worked; the living were undisturbed. However, along with my arrival there were several hollows from another triad of worlds, these hollows would feast upon the living as well. Now, it is almost certain that the hollows from my world will influence those of this, causing them to also affect the living. It won't be long before the shinobi of your village encounter them on their missions, and your abilities are no match for a hollow's. Therefore it is in your – and your world's – best interest to have some of your shinobi trained as shinigami. Some would stay in this world to keep hollows under control, while others could help the shinigami reclaim the Soul Society from _your_ wayward clan. After that is done, I will be sure to have shinigami assigned to this world, so they may perform konso on souls and exorcise hollows."

Tsunade quivered with rage, but should the shinigami's words be true, then the sannin saw no other choice. A thick silence hung stagnant in the room, the Hokage debating. "_Fine._" she muttered.

Just then, a the door opened to reveal a silver-haired jounin followed by fifteen other shinobi.

**Okay, this chapter done! Next chapter is training and introduction to zanpakutos/inner worlds! Finally getting exciting, in my opinion! Now then, please please please be a nice person and review!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Three jounin, a special jounin, two chounin, but the rest... _"Kakashi-san..." Tsunade observed the jounin and the company behind him. Fear and worry reflected in brown eyes, the sannin hesitated before speaking. "Why so many genin, Kakashi?"

"Tsunade-sama. These are the only shinobi available for the estimated amount of time the mission is to be," he explained, somber, "I'm not happy about it either."

Tsunade ran a tired hand through blond hair, "Nemu-san, I'm sorry but it really doesn't seem like we can be of any help to you at the -"

"That is quite alright, genin -the lowest class of shinobi, to my understanding - will do," Nemu cut in, her green eyes studying the shinobi accompanying Kakashi, "After all, skill as shinobi is of no relevance."

"Yes, but, they lack battle experience -" Tsunade interjected, and the Hokage frowned at the obvious discomfort of some. One particular girl caught her eye, fidgeting in the corner. _Of all the – what is Kakashi thinking, asking the Hyuuga heiress for this assignment?!_ Biting her lip, Tsunade's attention snapped back to the shinigami before her. "I don't know if I can entrust shinobi of this caliber to you, Nemu-san..."

"If shinobi are needed, I would be more than happy to provide some," a voice suddenly called from the door, and a chill ran up Tsunade's spine. A man with half his side covered in bandages and a distinctive x shaped scar on his chin entered the room, "Tsunade-hime. And I believe you called for me."

_Great! Just great!_ Tsunade wanted to scream as everything got more and more out of hand. _I knew being the Hokage wasn't worth it!_ "Danzo.." Tsunade muttered, keeping her tone even with a superhuman effort. "Considering the recent... Antics... Of your subordinates, that might not be wise..."

Tsunade glared at Nemu, venom in her eyes. _This is all her fault,_ Tsunade fumed. It was so tempting the Hokage to turn away the girl, and only Shikamaru's testimony kept her. _"All evidence points to her telling the truth... In which case I don't think we have much choice, Hokage-sama..."_

The shinigami didn't pay any heed to Tsunade's glare, rather she studied the shinobi following Kakashi, no doubt analyzing them and just how well they would do in her 'experiment'.

"If you are afraid of my subordinates' 'antics', as you put it, I would consent to only having one sent along – one nof which the great Kakashi Hatake could no doubt keep in line, if that is your concern, Tsunade-hime."

Chewing on her lip, Tsunade glared at Kakashi. "Hokage-sama," the jounin began, "I understand you do not wish to entrust your genin to this shinigami. However, I am willing to look after them, and, as long as there is breath in my body, they will return," Kakashi finished with a slight – possibly nervous – adjustment of the hiate that covered his left eye.

Tsunade's attention flicked to a jounin in a corner, her own apprentice Shizune, who had been in Kakahsi's group before leaving to summon Danzo.

Tsunade sighed, knowing defeat when she saw it. "Very well, Hatake-san. I'm _counting on _you. And you as well, Shizune-san do _not _let me down..." _And don't even about dying... _The sannin risked a sideways glance at Danzo, _What's he after...? You can never trust this one... The only thing to do that I can think of is to let him have his way if I want to know what he's scheming..._ "If you insist, Danzo, _one_ of your subordinates may join."

Hobbling on his cane, Danzo made for the door. "Thank you, Tsunade-hime," he finally called over his shoulder as he paused before leaving the Hokage's office.

"I apologize for my request causing you so much turmoil. Rest assured, I would not be doing this had it not been absolutely necessary," Nemu bowed at the Hokage, "However, time is of the essence and I need to get started as soon as possible. Is there an open area where I can train these shinobi, preferably in secret?"

Half an hour later, Nemu and sixteen shinobi stood in training area 31, an open field cradled in a valley just to the east of Konoha.

"It is to my understanding that it is proper conduct to introduce ourselves. Therefore, I am Nemu Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant of the Twelfth Squad and Vice-Captain of the Department of Research and Development." Not knowing and not particularly caringn what to expect, Nemu awaited the shinobi before her.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, jounin-leader of Team Seven and ex-ANBU captain," the jounin with a crooked hiate over one eye.

"And I am his eternal rival, Maito Gai, and leader of Team Gai, composed of the most youthful Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuuga, and, of course, myself. And we won't lose to your hip-coolness, Kakashi-san; I hope you're ready!" A loud, bright voice announced, and Nemu winced at the violent green jumpsuit and blinding white smile a black-haired well muscled man wore.

"Mhm. Remind me again, why you are on this team? I don't recall asking you..." Kakashi sighed, not looking up from the book he buried his nose in, the very air around the jounin the quintessence of nonchalance.

The one called Maito Gai twitched, displeasure evident. "Because you are my eternal rival, that is why, Kakashi Hatake-san," he declared after a pause of stony silence, "And I have no intention of you nor your team outdoing mine. Besides, why would I pass up a chance like this to feed the burning flames of youth?"

"Well, whatever. Suit yourself, Gai-san, and good luck..." Kakashi murmured, not looking up from his book. Nemu wondered what this 'fire of youth', business was all about, and if it was anything like the 'Will of Fire'. She made a mental note to look into it.

"Neji Hyuuga, if you must..." one boy stated, voice as flat as an experiment table, and Nemu remembered him from earlier, one of her escorts, the one that had interrupted her fight. His odd white eyes weren't even open as he maintained his expression, both smug and bored.

Another one of the girls Nemu had seen earlier jabbed Neji in the ribs, and he responded with a glare. "_Neji!_ Be a little more respectful, won't you?_" _she hissed.

"I don't see why I should. The only reason I'm here is because it is a mission. If I had things my way, we would deal with this problem our own way, instead of entrusting our lives to that girl..." he growled, still glowering at his kunoichi teammate. Nemu watched the exchange and shrugged. It was of no matter to her whether or not these shinobi wanted to become shinigami.

The girl hung her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurotsuchi-san, I am Tenten," she glanced up. Nemu nodded, acknowledging the kunoichi.

Nemu jerked upright as an excited gasp sounded from the group. "Ohmygosh! My rival Neji actually beat me to it! And so did Tenten-san" Someone that looked like a miniature Gai lept to the front of the crowd and bowed, forming a perfect 90 degree angle. "My name is Rock Lee. It is an honor to be training with you!!!"

The larger Lee nodded in approval at the miniature Gai, the Hyuuga boy remained indifferent, and Tenten looked like she might start laughing. Nemu stood there, unsure of what to do. Hesitating, the shinobi decided to treat the pair as if they were normal – after all, Nemu had met more... Exotic... characters in the Soul Society.

"Thank you, Lee-san," she responded, her voice even and polite, "I will do my best to train you as a shinigami, and I trust you will do your part in helping my master and reclaiming the Soul Society."

"You can count on me!" Lee grinned, practically bouncing in place.

"Ino Yamanaka,"

"Sakura Haruno,"

Two voices chimed simultaneously, and Nem glanced at the kunoichi – she recognized them, the pink haired and blonde, but was caught off guard by the look of ferocity the pair wore. The two continued to squabble, subdued, obviously holding back.

"Troublesome..." a boy with hair remniscent of Renji, _but black,_ Nemu noted, groaned. Noticing the shinigami's glance, he sighed. "Name's Shikamaru Nara. Team Ten."

A fat boy came up to Shikamaru's side, and smiled at Nemu, all the while jamming his face with chips. "Chouji Akimichi," he guttered between bites, "Team ten, and it's a pleasure!," He held out a moist hand, and Nemu took it to be the common convention to shake it.

One of the girls – Ino, the blond, snapped her attention away from her opponent, allowing Sakura to lash out at Ino's knees. "Ah – I'm also team ten -" Looking up from the ground Ino winced.

"And I'm seven..." Sakura ceased her assault and frowned, a depressing cloud hung over the kunoichi. "My other teammates are in the hospital..." Kakashi frowned at his student, not happy about the situation either.

"Why?" Nemu asked, curious at why it would matter and the kunoichi found it necessary to state this.

"They tried to kill each other..." Sakura's voice trailed off until just the lonely wind was left whistling through the clearing. Nemu would say something, but the expressions on the people before her kept her silent.

"Well, let's try to stay on task here, why don't we?" Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Sure," Nemu nodded and wondered who would be the next to introduce themselves from the crowd.

"I believe we've already met," a boy stated, matter-of-fact and his face hidden hunder his coat, "But I am Shino Aburame, in case you've forgotten... Team Eight..."_ Oh, yes..._ Nemu recalled, _that bug boy... And perhaps the most interesting of these shinobi. Mayuri would be pleased to have him as a specimen..._

An older girl with shoulder length chocolate hair and a pair of fang markings on her cheeks patted one of the three dogs milling about her. "Hana Inuzuka," she smiled up from where she knelt, "and these are the Haimaru." As if on cue, one of the Haimaru trotted up to Nemu, sniffing at the shinigami curiously. Tentative, the dog licked Nemu's hand before peeling back his lips, a low growl sounding. _It doesn't like me...?_ Nemu frowned.

A boy with markings like Hana's looked up, clearly exhasperated. "Sheesh, sis, can't you even keep them under control?"

The girl called Hana rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, and the dog returned to her, ears perked and tail proudly waving.

"Sorry bout that, Kurotsuchi-san. You do remember me, right?" he scratched his head before sighing, and Nemu wondered if the Inuzuka got flees. "Anyways, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, Team Eight." A white puppy yipped, and Kiba glared at Nemu. "I don't have to tell you who he is, do I? Come here, Akamaru," he patted his pup's head.

Nemu smiled a little, _Such odd creatures, these shinobi... I had to remember the dog but not the person? I can't wait to tell Mayuri about this race..._

"Um-uh-uh-uh..." Hearing the shy stuttering, Nemu scanned the crowd for its source, finally finding her near Shino. "I-I-I a-am hi-Hina-a-ta h-Hyuuga," a girl with violet hair and the same eyes as that Neji boy stammered. Blushing, the girl continued, "I'm from Team Eight, as well..." she seemed to get her stuttering under control, and the puppy – Akamaru, Nemu remembered – crawled over to the girl, gently barking. Relief showing in a small upturning of the lips, she bent down and picked the dog up, cuddling him as he licked her face.

Nemu – and just about every shinobi present – went rigid as an amused chuckle sounded throughout the clearing. "Hey! What's all that stammerin' for?!" someone muscled her way up to the front of the crowd. "Heh," she grinned. Several of the genin took several steps back. Nemu, unimpressed, observed and analyzed the woman, calm and quiet. She her hair had a distinctive purple tint, she had large brown eyes, wearing a trench coat to match. A simple necklace hung from her neck, and a kunai spun lazily in her hand, and a smirk most would consider demonic pasted across her face.. "Anko Mitarashi, special jounin of Konoha. This'll be fun!"

"Hello," another shinobi deemed it the right time to speak up, and the only one completely unpertrubed by the newest kunoichi's odd behavior. Nemu's eyes flickered in recognition. Neji slid between the two in a subtle defensive stance. Kakashi didn't move an inch, but observed with a close eye. "My name is Sai."

_Yes,_ Nemu narrowed her green eyes, _It most certaintly was him; last night, it was him who attacked me..._ The boy wore all black, creating a sharp contrast with the bare paper-white skin of his midrift. Nemu remembered that tanto strapped to the back, but there was that one defining feature Nemu would never forget – that is, as long as her father didn't tamper with her memory. The smile.

The smiling boy cocked his head to one side, seemingly considering something. "Oh," _That smile..._ Nemu couldn't focus on anything else, "It's you," _Smile smile smile..._ "Don't worry. Danzo-sama made it quite clear that I am not to attack you again." _Still smiling - Smiling, smiling!_ "So I hope we can get a long," he finished with a _smile_. Shivers ran up and down Nemu's spine.

Rigid with fear, it took all Nemu possessed to rally herself. Forcing her worried expression away, Nemu nodded at Sai, the smiling boy. "So do I."

A young woman with shoulder-length black hair, black robes, and a nervous expression eyed the boy, suspicious, but turned her attention to Nemu. _Oh, this is their Hokage's assitant, isn't she...?_ "N-name's Shizune!" she chirped, trying to hide her discomfort, Nemu discerned. "S-So, why don't we get started?"

Nemu nodded in agreement. "Hai, Shizune-san," Nemu ruffled through her items and brought out sixteen phials.

* * *

_Where... Where am I?_ The redhead thought. He had opened his teal eyes, but everything was just so blurry and bright that he had to shut them again.

"Oh. You're awake. Good. Just don't try to move..." _That voice... _Gaara turned his head and cracked his eye open in an attempt to see his rescuer. "I thought I told you not to move," she reprimanded him, her voice stern. Something fell inside the former jinchuuriki. _I... Made her upset..._ For whatever the reason, and for the first time in his life, Gaara actually cared.

_Why do I care?_ He wondered,_ What does she mean to me?_ For the life of him, Gaara couldn't understand why – but he just knew that he couldn't bare making her upset and angry at him.

"I... I was dead... I know it... I... Was..." Still as a rock – as if he would risk her wrath – Gaara finished, "Dead..."

A chuckle as light and soft as any cloud massaged Gaara's ear. "Yes, funny, isn't it? You really are a strange individual, you know that? Yes, boy,"

_Boy? _A longing welled up in Gaara. He didn't want to be a monster – or a mere boy – anymore, not after meeting 'Naruto Uzumaki'. "Gaara," he rasped. _My name is Gaara, please, _he practically prayed, _Call me Gaara._

"Gaara then," she – whoever she was, amended, "You're body parished. Most of your soul particles had departed. It took every ounce of my skill to re-activate the body and tie the fleeing spirt back to it. Truly, it is mere chance that you are alive now... Gaara-san."

Hardly anything the woman said made any sense whatsoever, but by the fact that Gaara breathed then was proof of the truth of her unbelievable words.

His breathing lazy, Gaara half-opened his eyes. "That should be impossible... Just who are you...?"

He couldn't see the woman's face, but Gaara swore he could _feel_ her smile. "Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads of the Soul Society," she declared, voice crisp and clean.

"Th-Thank you... Unohana...san..." fatigue washed over the boy, and his consciousness slipped away. _Kankuro...kun... Temari... chan..._

_Kankuro?! Temari?!_ Gaara's eyes snapped open and he jerked upright. Pain seared through every cell in his body but he ignored it. He wobbled to his feet, looking around. Only to be firmly pushed back down and a soothing glowing hand pressed on his chest.

"Kankuro! Temari!" he thrashed, pushing away the woman. Frowning, the woman took a step back.

"What is the matter, Gaara-san?"

Gaara grit his teeth. He – and his teammates – had been ambushed by the black-and-red garbed shinobi on their way back to Suna after helping Konoha. Gaara had n o idea whether or not they were still alive, but he had to try to find them.

"Thank you, Unohana-san, but I am afraid that I must leave now to find my companions."

Unohana frowned, then shook her head. "i'm sorry, Gaara-san, but you are in no condition to leave," a smile of fearsome measures slipped over her features, "If you do, you'll die."

"I don't care!" _They __fought __to protect me! I have to find them!_ "I'm sorry Unohana-san, but I have to go!" Wincing in pain, he limped a way as quick as his weakened legs could carry him.

A firm, hard, and cool weight suddenly pressed down on Gaara's shoulder. And something else, like there was a weight on his very spirit and being. Gaara bent to one knee, glanced over his shoulder, and glared at the woman holding him in place.

"Gaara-san," she declared in that mesmerizing angelic voice of hers, and the boy froze. "You are not leaving my care. Is that understood?" Unohana smiled, "Now then. Where was the last place you saw your companions?" she asked, drawing the katana from her back.

"Minazuki."

Gaara watched in awe as the blade vaporized and then slowly coallesced into a gaint one-eyed manta ray.

* * *

"Drink this," the shinigami had said, "it is the first step to becoming a shinigami. And with the aid of those who are both shinobi and shinigami, we may retake the Soul Society yet."

Shizune examined the phial, and to say the jounin was a little suspicious would be an understatement. _Separates body and soul..._ That is what Nemu had told Tsunade-sama, and as unbelievable as it seemed, Tsunade appeared to accept it.

"You have one hour," the Nemu girl continued, "One hour before you have to return to your body. That is the limitations of this particular solution, there is no articial soul like in soul candies to keep the body alive. This will continue bodily functions for one hour. I won't lie, this will be difficult," Shizuneand quite a few of the other shinoboi frowned in mild confusion.

The shinigami raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? I asure youit will be alright given you return in an hour..." she prodded

"Well, remember, this _is _the mission Tsunade-sama has given us," Kakashi examined the phial between his fingers before gulping it down.

_Kakashi-san is right.. This is a mission, no time to be hesitating... _Turning over her shoulder, she called with a false smile, "Well, let's go genin..." She drank the tasteless substance.

The strangest sensation the jounin had ever felt coursed through Shizune. _What the?_ A thud sounded, and Shizune turned to see her body fall to the ground. Looking down, she saaw a chain attached to her chest Swallowing a shriek, she stared at Nemu.

"Very good," the shinigami said, nodding in approval, "As of now, You are all pluses."

_Pluses? Tsunade-sama, just what have you gotten us into?.._

"My understanding is that you shinobi use chakra – a combination of physical and spiritual energy – and therefore we can skip the first step. Now then," a glow wrapped itself around Nemu's hand, "I must be sure to thank the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. This technique was formed by my master after the drastic and barbaric measures required to turn Kurosaki-san..." she nodded, as if to herself, and moved forward.

Shizune blinked as the shinigami's hand was now right over her heart. Shizune felt her consciousness flutter away and breathing seemed hard. Emotions ran through her, making her want to shiver.

"There," Nemu said, a blade lain across her hands. "Your zanpakuto, Shizune-san."

Consternated, Shizune grasped the katana. Energy surged around her, and she gasped as her clothing had transformed, and her chain disappeared.

"You are now a shinigami, Shizune-san. Now then, who's next?"

**Okay, so we didn't get as far as I would have liked in this chapter – sorry, I didn't think that introducing the shinboi would take so long. Next chapter, I promise you all. So, be a kind person and tell me what you think of this little story of mine. How is the idea? The style? Are the characters ooc? Let me know, so drop a review. **

8/8 in FF_1909464_1987856914


End file.
